mi mas grande enemigo, mi viejo amigo
by El Vagabundo
Summary: Tai Lung fue elegido como el guerrero dragón, y junto a los cinco furiosos a mantenido la paz, pero su primer amigo, Po, abandono el valle de la paz cuando era un pequeño, ya que se consideraba débil como para estar junto a su único amor, se convirtió en un poderoso guerrero, pero se volvió en un peligroso enemigo. ¿Como terminara esto? mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad
1. Cap1: un misterioso enemigo a aparecido

**Hola, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer este fanfiction. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 1: un misterioso enemigo ha aparecido**

Era otro día pacifico en el valle de la paz, Tai Lung y los cinco furiosos, patrullaban como siempre, a veces creían que no era necesario, después de que Tai Lung fue elegido como el guerrero dragón, el crimen había desaparecido casi por completo.

Pero Shifu y Oogway, presentían que un terrible mal se acercaba, cada vez mas cerca, cada ves mas peligroso y cada día que pasaba, los volvía mas temerosos a que ese misterioso ser de corazón oscuro, realmente se acercara al valle de la paz.

Tai Lung no podía comprenderlos, después de todo, el era el guerrero dragón, el ser más poderoso de todos. Pero cada ves que quería convencer a sus maestros de que el podría detener sin ningún problema, solo resabia un silencio aterrador.

Ese día, sentían un poco de hambre, habían pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas, asegurándose de que todo siguiera en orden, ya a las tres de la tarde sentían mucha hambre, y Tai Lung los convenció de ir al restaurante del Mr. Ping.

Tai Lung y Tigresa, recordaban que hace muchos años, cuando aun eran muy pequeños, les gustaba ir, eran los mejores fideos que nunca jamás, habían probado, también recordaba a un pequeño panda amistoso que vivía allí, ayudando a el Mr. Ping.

Mas un día, el pequeño panda huyo del valle, prometiendo no volver jamás, hasta ser alguien reconocido. A partir de ese mísero día, el amable y alegre Mr. Ping, había cambiado. Sus Fideos ya no tenían esa sensación única y majestuosa, dignos del el emperador. No, cada vez que los probaban eran muy amargos y salados.

Siempre que lo solían ver, a escondidas de Shifu y Oogway, Tai Lung y Tigresa, lo veían muy deprimido, y aun cuando trataban de alegrarlo, el solo se veía mas deprimido.

Por eso fue que Tai Lung, había convencido a sus compañeros de combate, a comer en ese restaurante, que a pesar de los años, aun siendo un lugar algo polvoriento, incluso algo abandonado. Seguía abierto, para aquellos viajeros que no les gustaba ser molestados, de los cuales la mayoría de ellos eran peligrosos delincuentes, y el lugar había ganado una terrible fama.

Fueron riendo, alegres de la vida, puesto que cada vez eran mas sencillo, a pesar de que seguían entrenando duro, ya casi sin esmero, ya que los delincuentes cada ves eran menos, y mas inofensivos. Sin embargo no habían notado que alguien los observaba desde las sombras, mirándolos con odio y repulsión, en especial, esa mirada cargada de ira pura, era dirigida a Tai Lung. Observando, cuidadosamente, cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al final de su larga caminata habían llegado a su destino, el restaurante del Mr. Ping, que como siempre, estaba deprimido, con los ojos rojos y llorosos, mirando un trozo de papel que estaba entre sus alas. Tai Lung, noto que ese trozo de papel, mojado por las lagrimas amargas del Mr. Ping, era una carta, algo arrugada y borrosa.

No tardo en reconocer esa vieja y algo maltratada carta, esa carta fue la ultima que le avía mandado su querido y adorado hijo, que aun cuando no era secreto que el panda era adoptado, en ese trozo de papel ya borroso, se encontraba lo ultimo que supo de el, Tai Long y Tigresa, eran los únicos que tenia confianza, el triste ganso, y aun cuando el nunca había leído esa carta o sabia que era lo que decía, ambos ya sabían muy bien, que era la causa de sus tristezas ya se encontraba en ese mísero trozo de papel.

**Mr. Ping:** ...oh Po porque... - se detuvo al ver a Tai Lung, acercarse a el, ellos no debían saber que había ocurrido, a pesar de que, Po, había tomado una mala decisión, el seguía siendo su padre, y el siempre lo protegería sin importar que - oh, hola chicos, es un gusto poder verlos de nuevo. - decía mientras, forzosamente, se dibujaba una sonrisa

Tai Lung, sabía que estaba mintiendo, principalmente porque el Mr. Ping, no podía mentir bien, y esa falsa sonrisa solo lo delataba más. Pero no quería mencionarlo, ya que el se podía a la defensiva y comenzarían una discusión sin sentido…como a la vez anterior. Si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que en realidad pasaba, el no se hubiera presentado ese mismo día que, el Mr. Ping, iba a atender a alguien especial y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Cuando estaban apunto de salir del lugar, no satisfechos con la comida, seguía amarga y salada, Tigresa y Mono, sintieron que alguien los estaba observando. Quien hubiera creído que ere día, que ese mismo día, ese mal que habían sentido acercarse Shifu y Oogway, había llegado, y que estaba justo enfrente de ellos, dispuesto a matarlos en ese mismísimo instante.

Puesto que desde las sombras estaba alguien muy poderoso, incluso más que el guerrero dragón, con deseos de matarlo con sus propias garras. Pero estando los cinco furiosos junto a el, le dificultarían las cosas, así que decidió esperar a que estuviera solo, casi con desagrado, decidió renunciar a marrarlo…esa tarde.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade...

Oogway, había sentido esa presencia negativa, llena de odio y le terror lo que seria capas de hacer. Pero por algún motivo, el sintió que aun había bondad en su corazón, y no quería preocupar a Shifu, quien a falta aun de experiencia, no había sentido que el enemigo a quien tanto temían, había llegado ya al valle de la paz

**Oogway:** Shifu...hay algo que quiero pedirte - decía lentamente, mientras que el, caminaba a la salida del palacio

**Shifu:** dígame maestro - decía mientras caminaba junto a Oogway, tratando de ocultar su miedo a lo que podría decirle su maestro

**Oogway:** quiero que te asegures de que los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón, no bajen solos por el pueblo, y que se preparen muy bien... - tubo que hacer una pausa, tenia que pensar muy bien que es lo que le diría a Shifu, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco ocultarle lo que eventual mente vendría en unos días - ...EL, se acerca - le solían decir EL, porque realmente no sabían quien era esa amenaza - y estoy retrasado con unos pendientes, así que estaré ausente durante un largo tiempo

**Shifu:** como ordene maestro - decía mientras daba una reverencia de respeto a Oogway - Me encargare de que estemos preparados para cuando EL se haga presente

**Oogway:** gracias viejo amigo - decía mientras comenzaba a descender lentamente por las escaleras del palacio de jade.

Tigresa, se sentía nerviosa, no importaba por donde mirara, aquel que les observaba fijamente, parecía que esa mirada fija que había empezado a sentir, la comenzaba a alterar, y eso era porque ella no sabia de donde venia esa mirada.

Los pocos comensales que estaban allí, le prestaban más atención a su comida que a ella o a sus compañeros. Pero aun así esa sensación que sentía, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, la empezaba a asustar.

**¿?:** ¿Acaso tienes miedo?, Tigresa

Escucho ese susurro detrás de su espalda, eso la comenzó a aterrar mas, sentía como su sangre se congelaba, como su corazón se detenía, trataba de detener el impuso de darse una vuelta o buscar atrás de ella misma.

Torpe e insegura, discretamente, o al menos eso quería, buscaba con la mirada, cualquier cosa que le había dicho eso, mas se aterraba al tener la idea de que alguien la atacara.

**¿?:** ¿Que buscas? - decía de una vos tan espeluznante - ¿acaso es a mi?...hay que tierna al tratar de buscarme...pero aun no es momento de que nos veamos cara a cara

Eso la asusto mas, esa voz era aterradora, y lo peor era de que estaba petrificada de solo escuchar esa misteriosa voz, la estaba asustando de una manera que no podría explicar.

Simplemente no sabía que debería hacer, esa voz era sin duda un susurro, un susurro que al parecer, provenía de ninguna parte. Mr. Ping, se percato de que Tigresa estaba peculiarmente pálida.

**Mr. Ping:** Tigresa, ¿te encuentras bien? - Esas palabras, estaban cargadas de tristeza y preocupación, ¿pero de quien?, aun cuando seria a Tigresa como una segunda hija para el, pero ya estaba preocupado desde antes de que entraran - espera aquí, te traeré un té, eso te ayudara

**Tigresa:** no se preocupe Mr. Ping, solo debo descansar un poco - Mintió bastante bien, ya que el Mr. Ping, no se había percatado de eso. Pero algo la empezó a inquietar "y si el Mr. Ping, si lo noto, pero solo quiere que nos vallamos de aquí" ella negó con la cabeza - Como sea, debemos marcharnos ahora mismo. Debemos dar una última vuelta por el pueblo. Nos veremos pronto Mr. Ping.

**Mr. Ping:** claro - "espero que no noten que les oculto algo" pensaba nervioso el Mr. Ping - nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Los cinco furioso y el guerrero dragón, decidieron marcharse, pero apenas al darse unos pasos, la mente cautelosa de Tigresa comenzaba a reproducir lo que había ocurrido "veamos que ocurrió...Primero: el Mr. Ping tenia entre sus alas esa vieja carta...Después comenzaba a sonreír nerviosamente...luego los fideos estaban mejor de lo que de costumbres, el sabor amargo y salado era casi nulo...también esta esa misteriosa voz que me parece tan...familiar...también esta que el estaba ansioso de que saliéramos del restaurante rápidamente...No quería que le pagáramos o darle una propina siquiera...el no percibió que le estaba mintiendo, aun cuando se es muy notorio cuando lo hago...se veía demasiado aliviado de que nos marcháramos...y ese misterio aroma a bambú que eh estado percibiendo desde que entre al restaurante del Mr. Ping...algo raro esta sucediendo allí...solo espero equivocarme" y tenia razón, algo raro estaba pasando. Mr. Ping había actuado de manera muy extraña. Así que decidió regresar al restaurante del Mr. Ping.

**Tigresa:** chicos...los veré después...tengo que...hacer algo importante - en realidad no había mentido, solo se había tardado, porque quería elegir las palabras adecuadas sin que sus compañeros lo notaran - los veré en el palacio de Jade

Nadie le dio algo de importancia, no era la primera vez que decía eso, y también habían intentado seguirla, pero siempre la terminaban perdiendo de vista.

Tigresa había regresado, asiendo un silencio total, esperando de que se había equivocado, pero el destino es a beses muy misterioso y a veces le gusta molestar o alterar las cosas. Y para suerte de Tigresa, ella estaba en el peor lugar que podría estar en ese preciso momento.

**Mr. Ping:** ...recapacita, debe haber algo que pueda hacer, para que cambies tu decisión. Aun puedes hacerlo, aun puedes cambiar... - fue interrumpido de manera brusca, Mr. Ping

**¿?:** No. Lo eh decidido, debe morir - decía de manera tan fría, que Tigresa sintió como un escalofrió se apoderaba de ella - y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar mi decisión

**Mr. Ping:** pero que pasaría si no pudieras con "ellos", que pasa si te lastimaran...

**¿?:** No importaría, a quien le importaría si me lastiman o me mataran...además ya quiero acabar con esto, y eso solo será cuando alguno de los dos, este muerto

**Mr. Ping:** pero las cosas no deben ser así... - Mr. Ping, parecía querer razonar con el - ...estoy seguro que "ella" tanto como "el", no quieren que esto termine así

**¿?:** Oh vamos, eso me lo llevaste diciendo como tres años, y dime de que me sirvieron esas palabras

**Mr. Ping:** Te dieron un hogar...

**¿?:** ¡¿Hogar?! - interrumpió bruscamente, más que la vez anterior, la diferencia era que se podía oír cada palabra cargada de odio y agresividad - ¡te recuerdo que yo no tengo hogar! - dio un suspiro, se veía cansado, y tal ves mas calmado - mira, yo solo eh venido a despedirme...no creo que pueda regresar, después...de pelear con "el" -decía lo ultimo como un susurro. Pero de nada sirvió, Mr. Ping lo había escuchado, al igual que Tigresa. - "ella", jamás, jamás me amo antes y menos lo ara después de lo que ya eh echo - eso ultimo, también fue un susurro, pero un susurro melancólico y repleto de tristeza

Tigresa, empezó a dudar si seguir al misterioso hombre, con el que hablaba el Mr. Ping, pero esa voz, era la misma que había oído minutos antes, la misma voz que le parecía estar entre todos sus recuerdos...pero de quien y dejando aun lado eso, se formaba un porque…porque estaba hablando…hablando de una manera tan melancólica, como si le hubieran arrancado de sus brazos, algo que…el adoraba y daría su vida sin tibutiar ni un poco.

**¿?:** Deberías estar en el palacio de jade, y no en este deprimente lugar...Tigresa - Tigresa no pudo evitar sentir, como los pelos se le erizaban al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella.

**Tigresa:** lo siento maestro Oogway, pero estaba por saludar al Mr. Ping

**Oogway:** entonces ¿porque te ocultabas de el?

**Tigresa:** es que lo escuche platicando con alguien más…y no quería interrumpir su conversación

**Oogway:** bueno, ya es un poco tarde, regresemos juntos al palacio de jade - Oogway, había sentido algo que Tigresa había ignorado. Aquel que a ablando con el Mr. Ping, seguía allí, oculto desde las sombras, mirándolos como se marchaban de allí

**¿?:** Pronto todo esto terminara...

**Continuara...**

**Comenten que les pareció este Fic, acepto todo tipo de comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar. Sin más que decir, me despido. Adiós :)**


	2. Cap2: ¿un panda en el valle de la paz?

**Hola, les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado las molestias de leer esta pequeña historia, también les agradezco a los que han dejado un comentario. Me a dado mucha emoción, de que a varios les allá gustado, y espero que esto sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, comencemos**

**Capitulo 2: ¿un panda en el valle de la paz?**

Pasaron los días, y pronto semanas, en las cuales, los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón, se sentían observados desde las sombras, también su entrenamiento se ponía mas cebero, pero era entendible Shifu quería que estuvieran preparados para cuando ese peligroso ser apareciera.

Oogway, seguía sin saber quien era, aquel que amenazaba al valle de la paz, ya que sus visiones solo le permitían ver una silueta borrosa y un por de ojos color jade, mirándolo con algo de resentimiento

"me pregunto quien será este misterioso guerrero, de corazón segado por la venganza" pensó .Oogway, mientras que bajaba las escaleras del palacio de jade. Pasaron un par de horas, y como siempre, se detenía a jugar con los pequeños niños que se le acercaban.

Fue entonces que vio, a lo lejos, una silueta, era grande, jalando detrás de el, un pequeño carro de comida. Cuando lo vio mejor, noto que esa siluete era la de un panda, no se veía gordo, o al menos no tanto, tenia como única prenda de vestir, unos pantalones a remendados. Desvió la mirada al carro, era un carro de fideos.

Oogway, vio que el viajero, se veía algo cansado, seguramente llevaba un tiempo caminando, se acerco al panda, que tenia una sonrisa, no forzada, pero si con cansancio. Se acerco al panda, y le pregunto su nombre

**Panda:** ¿porque quiere saber mi nombre? - decía con una voz calmada, manteniendo una expresión de alegría

**Oogway:** porque veo a muchos viajeros entrar al valle de la paz, pero eres el primero que viene un panda, con un negocio ambulante, y me gustaría saber el nombre de alguien que se quedara un tiempo aquí

**Panda:** lo ciento, pero se equivoca, solo vengo de paso, solo vengo a reabastecerme, tal ves vender algo y después de eso seguiré mi camino

**Oogway:** ya veo, pero aun así se te ve cansado, porque no vienes a pasar la noche en el palacio de jade

**Panda:** suena bien, pero no tengo con que pagarle por mi hospedaje, no me gustaría molestarlos con mi presencia y menos aprovecharme de su generosidad

**Oogway:** no te preocupes por eso - decía mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisa sincera - serás mí invitado esta noche

**Panda:** se lo agradezco mucho, pero por favor, déjeme cocinar para ustedes, como muestra de mi agradecimiento

**Oogway:** no es necesario que lo hagas

**Panda:** por favor, insisto, al menos así sentiré algo útil durante mi instancia - comenzó a jalar del carro de fideos, caminado al lado del maestro Oogway - Po...

**Oogway:** hm - dijo al escucharlo hablar, pero dudo si había oído bien lo que dijo, ese nombre no era muy común, pero juraría que había escuchado ese nombre antes, incluso parecía haber visto a ese panda antes, la pregunta seria ¿donde lo había visto?

**Po:** mi nombre es Po, pero puede llamarme Kong, mis amigos me suelen llamar así, le agradecería que me llame como Kong, me es más cómodo que me llamen de esta manera

Dijo mientras que miraba el solitario camino, en su mirada se le veía nostalgia, pero también tristeza y resentimiento, "¿porque tendrá esa mirada tan vacía, llena de nostalgia y a la ves de resentimiento?, también parece conocer bien el pueblo ¿acaso había vivido aquí antes?" pensó Oogway, al ver al panda, que parecía tratar de evitar recordar algunas cosas de su pasado

El camino al palacio de jade fue mas largo de lo que parecía ser, principalmente porque algunos niños le pedían al viejo maestro Oogway jugar con ellos. Po por su lado, aprovechaba de que se detenían cada determinado tiempo, para vender unos cuantos fideos y uno que otro pan de frijol

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade: **

**POV de Tigresa**

Estaba meditando en le durazno de la sabiduría celestial, en estos últimos días eh tenido mucho de que pensar, principalmente en esa misteriosa voz, que al parecer fui la única que escucho.

Además, no puedo quitarme esa sensación de que alguien me a estado observando desde la oscuridad, como si estuviera estudiando mis movimientos, aun que al parecer no soy la única que tiene esta sensación, escuche a víbora y a mono que también se sienten observados de esa misma forma

Me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con lo ocurrido en el restaurante del Mr. Ping, aunque parece una locura, todo comenzó cuando entramos al restaurante. No e podido dormir bien tampoco a causa de sentirme observada todo el tiempo, la fatiga ya me empezó a afectar y eso es malo.

Tan bien el entrenamiento se hizo de pronto más que pesado, y con el cansancio que tengo ahora, me esta comenzando a costar trabajo poder seguir el ritmo, si las cosas siguen así, no seré capas de mantenerme despierta durante el entrenamiento

Tampoco me tranquiliza el echo de que el maestro Shifu, se mantiene alerta y nervioso, es como si...algo le preocupara demasiado, pero ¿que es tan peligroso o inquietante como para mantenerlo así por ya semanas?, ¿acaso todo esto se relaciona con esa misteriosa voz?

No creo que estoy mas cansada de lo que creí estar, eso es ya algo ridículo...pero tal vez no lo es, que tal si esto se trata de ese misterioso guerrero de oscuro corazón que se a aparecido en las visiones del maestro Oogway...cálmate Tigresa, estas demasiado paranoica

**Tai Lung:** Tigresa, ¿podemos hablar? - ¿eh? ¿Cuando llego? no me di cuenta de que el estaba cerca, hm, estoy demasiado cansada, tal vez deba dormir un poco

**Yo:** claro, de que quieres hablar - solo espero que no quiera decirme lo mismo que me dijo esta mañana, o el día anterior, o al anterior ese, o la semana pasada o al mes anterior o lo que me llega preguntando prácticamente desde los diez años, porque la respuesta sigue sin cambiar

**Tai Lung:** bueno yo...como sabes, tu... - hay no, ahí viene de nuevo, la misma pregunta de siempre, que se necesita para que entienda de que no lo puedo ver de esa misma manera - ...quería saber si aceptarías ser...mi novia

**Yo:** mi respuesta sigue sin cambiar, y jamás lo hará - lo trate de decir lo mas amable que pude, supongo que al menos debo ser mas suave con el

**Tai Lung:** ¡¿porque no?! - creo que fui demasiado directa, pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón, y mentirle a el, o darle esperanzas o alas, solo lo lastimaran, y no quiero eso - ¡¿acaso no soy suficientemente atractivo para ti?! ¡¿Que es lo que me falta para que me puedas amar?! ¡¿Que es lo que me falta?!

**Yo:** no es eso...

**Tai Lung:** ¡¿entonces que es?! ¡¿Que es lo que me hace falta?! ¡¿Que es lo que necesito para que te fijes en mi?! - creo que esta demasiado sensible ahora, pero tampoco lo puedo dejar así, debo aclarar las cosas, tal vez así lo entienda mejor

**Yo:** es que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más, no me puedo enamorar de alguien que no sea el - espero que con eso baste, no quiero recordar cosas que me depriman ahora

**Tai Lung:** ¡pero si el se fue por más de diez años! - eso es lo que no quería recordar, pero debo ser fuerte, si me dejo caer en mi tristeza, no podre ayudarlo a entender - ¡es posiblemente este muerto ahora! ¡El se fue cuando era un niño! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir solo a esa edad! ¡Incluso si hubiera sobrevivido, que te dice que no se a casado aun! - eso si me dolió, puedo sentir que mis mejillas se humedecen, estoy llorando - ¡pero que eh hecho! ¡Por favor discul...! - no lo deje terminar

**Yo:** ¡escúchame bien Tai Lung! ¡Aun cuando no lo amara! ¡Yo jamás te podre amar como lo haces tú, porque a ti solo te veo como mi hermano mayor y nada más! - estaba furiosa, como puede decir eso, sabiendo de lo que siento por el, más cuando era nuestro mejor amigo cuando pequeños

**Tai Lung:** pero yo... - no lo quería escuchar, ya me había marchado de allí, no quería escucharlo más, además siento que no puedo contener mas las lagrimas, necesito llorar, pero no lo hare frente de nadie, y menos frente de Tai Lung

Tal vez deba buscar al maestro Oogway, el me ayudara a sentirme mejor, yo se que el sigue vivo, y se que esta cerca, algo me lo dice, solo debo esperar un poco mas...pero antes de ir a buscar al maestro, debo limpiarme las lagrimas, no quiero que sepa que estuve llorando

**Fin de POV de Tigresa**

Oogway y Po, estaban subiendo las escaleras, Po estaba detrás del maestro, fácilmente podría levantar el carro sobre sus hombros, con una sola mano, pero aun así lo levantaba lentamente porque si quería hacer bien las cosas, debía obtener información, y seria mas fácil concebirla si mantenía un perfil bajo

Ya estaban en los últimos escalones, Oogway, vio que Tigresa estaba allí esperándolo, se fue acercando, para saludarla, pero Tigresa se abalanzo atacando al panda que estaba detrás del maestro, ya que lo considero peligroso

Po, bien pudo evitar un golpe simple como ese, pero debía seguir manteniendo el perfil bajo, así que fingió perder el equilibrio al recibir el golpe, cayendo asta abajo de las escaleras con todo y su carro de fideos. Y justo cuando Oogway iba a preguntar porque había hecho eso, fue interrumpido por un sonido sordo, el sonido de platos rotos, madera quebrándose, metal agrietándose y cosas cayendo al suelo, acompañado de un gemido de dolor

Tigresa asomo la cabeza, y miro a dirección al panda, había caído de cabeza y bajo de el, estaba un puesto de fideos completamente destrozado, algunos fideos estaban regados en el suelo, tazones, tasas, palillos, todo estaba completamente destrozado, junto a una vieja olla y el carrito completamente destrozados

Oogway miraba con desaprobación su acción contra el panda, alguien que no había podido ni siquiera reaccionar a tiempo, y todo lo que tenia era ese carrito de fideos, que ahora estaba completamente roto...aunque el panda había aguantado el golpe sin problema, quizás no se había equivocado

**Oogway:** Tigresa, podrías acompañarme para ayudar a ese panda a levantarse y a subir de nuevo al palacio de jade - pidió amablemente el maestro, aun cuando no aprobaba la reacción de Tigresa, no podía juzgar su reacción, era comprensible su reacción

**Tigresa:** pero ¿porque maestro? - pregunto la felina, si bien no era peligroso, podría ser un ladrón, y no pensaría en darle la oportunidad de robar algo de su hogar

**Oogway:** Bueno, porque el es mi invitado, y por esa reacción quizás se a dado una mala impresión del palacio de jade...aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás se quede más tiempo del que quería estar en el valle; pero esa es otra cosa que atenderé en otro momento, mientras tanto, por favor, ayúdame a subir ese panda a de nuevo por las escaleras

**Po:** ¡nnnnnnnnooooooooo! ¡Mi carro de fideos esta destruido! - grito al cielo, a todo pulmón, al ver el estado de su carro de fideos, del cual era completamente irreconocible ahora

Tigresa no reconocía la voz, pero si sabia que la había escuchado esa voz antes, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, estaba algo apenada por lo que había causado, sin ganas había comenzado a bajar la escalera, acompañada del maestro Oogway. Cuando estaba cerca, noto que el panda estaba triste, se veían una lagrimas traicionera en sus ojos, mientras estaba sentado, viendo tristemente los restos de su carro de fideos

El panda cerro los ojos, tomo todos los pedazos que podría cargar en sus brazos y se levanto, no voltio en ningún momento, y sin mas se empezaba a marchar del lugar. Ambos maestros trataron de bajar más rápido, pero les era imposible, el maestro Oogway, no tenía la misma agilidad que antes, pero Tigresa no espero, salió lo mas rápido que podía, algo en ese panda, le había parecido familiar y pensaba saber que era. Paso velozmente por los pocos pedazos que quedaban, no le tomo mucha importancia, tenia que detener a un panda.

Oogway, por otro lado se detuvo a ver lo que quedaba del carro destrozado, eran una tablas y trozos pequeños de madera, madera ya bastante antigua, pero en estos trozos de madera decían que venían de la aldea de pandas, cosa rara porque esa aldea había sido destruida desde ase tiempo

Entre esos trozos de madera había una pequeña caja, estaba bastante pesada, la abrió y se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero que tenia, era bastante, pero había una nota al conjunto, "dinero para suministros", esa nota tenia detrás la foto, era una pareja de pandas, y uno de ellos cargaban a un panda recién nacido, envuelto en una manta, pero no mostraba el rostro el pequeño bebe.

Tomo la caja donde estaba todo el dinero, y comenzó a subir al palacio de jade, no podría alcanzar a dos jóvenes sin cansarse, lo mejor seria esperar a que regresara por ella, y de paso disculparse por la actitud de su estudiante

Tigresa estaba frustrada, no había señales del panda, y tampoco lo habían visto, estaba dando una vuelta lo más rápido que podría. No tardo en ver al panda, parecía haber comprado un podo de cuerda, amarraba los pedazos que había cargado, estaba apunto de irse, y aun estaba bastante lejos

**Tigresa:** ¡panda! - grito para poder llamarle la atención y hacer que la esperara. Pero en ves de eso, el panda, había comenzado a correr a dirección contraria a la suya - ¡PANDA! - grito mas fuerte, pero el corría mas rápido después de eso, intentaba alcanzarlo, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que el panda parece ser mas veloz que ella - ¡detente ahora mismo panda! ¡No me provoques! - pero aun cuando estaba en un estado de que cualquiera se paralizaba en el acto, el panda, solo avanzaba mas rápido, sin la mas mínima intención de detenerse - ¡tu lo pediste panda!

Tigresa no lograba alcanzar al panda, que aun cargaba a su espalda los trozos de su puesto ambulante, murmurando algunas cosas, no lo entendía bien que decía, pero eso solo la molestaba mas, pero de pronto, estando cerca de salir del valle, se detuvo en seco, se giro lentamente, causando que Tigresa se paralizara, no entendía bien su reacción o acciones, primero parecía huir de ella, y luego se detiene como si nada

Claro que Tigresa estaba furiosa, pero recordó las palabras de su maestro, y trato de relajarse un poco, y casi a regañadientes se fue acercando al panda, quien debía admitir que era rápido, pero cuando estaba a escasos pasos, noto que el murmuraba cosas como "debe haber un carpintero" "donde estará" y cocas así, le intento hablar, pero noto que estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos y terminaron chocando

Tigresa no se lo creía, ella estaba en el suelo, mientras que el panda no se había movido ni un poco, ¿como era eso posible?, aun con su enorme cantidad de peso, deberá ser capas de haberlo tirado a el, no al revés, pero al menos había atraído su atención, ya que amablemente le ayudaba a levantarse

**Po:** oh, por favor disculpe mi torpeza, señorita, debo ser un completo inútil al no haber notado una dama tan hermosa como lo es usted - decía gentilmente, mientras le ayudaba levantares, pero a causa de sus palabras, Tigresa se comenzaba a sonrojarse, aun cuando no lo entendía el porque, solo podía sonreír de manera un poco torpe - disculpe, no quiero molestarle pero debo seguir buscando, ¿no sabrá donde puedo conseguir un carpintero por aquí? -pregunto con inocencia y dulzura, empeorando su sonrojo, pero gracias a su pelaje, casi no se notaba

**Tigresa:** bue-bueno y-yo - "por que rayos estoy tartamudeando" pensó ella - ten-tengo entendido q-que el car-carpintero mas cerca esta a cin-cincuenta millas al nor-norte, pasando por las mon-montañas

**Po:** muchas gracias señorita, me gustaría quedarme a conocerla mejor, pero creo que será mejor que me ponga en marcha, tengo un largo recorrido que hacer - Tigresa estaba muy confundida, ¿era tan importante ese carro de fideos?

**Tigresa:** ¿que tiene de importancia ese carro de fideos? - decía sin darse cuenta de que la mirada del panda se empezaba a oscurecer

**Po:** le pido que no se dirija a mi único recuerdo de mis padres de esta manera - sus palabras eran frías y cortantes, se volvió completamente intimidante y aterrador estar cerca de el, sin contar de que sentía que su respiración se le cortaba

**Tigresa:** lo lamento - se apresuro a decir, mas que miedo por lo que podría hacerle, era el miedo de que ese panda se le era demasiado familiar, aun no estaba segura de nada, pero era algo que no podría negar las coincidencias y parentesco, eran demasiadas cosas que apuntaban de que el era Po, pero debía asegurarse - no lo sabia

**Po:** descuida, no te preocupes, no tiene la culpa de nada, solo fue un accidente - esa última frase, formaba un eco en la cabeza de Tigresa, solo a alguien le había escuchado decir esas palabras - ven, de seguro se están preguntando porque tardas demasiado a tu casa, si gustas te puedo acompañar

Tigresa acepto, si el no era Po, al menos era muy parecido a el, amenos que todos los pandas actuaran y hablaran de esa manera. Los dos se fueron caminando al palacio de jade, guardando silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo para ninguno de los dos.

Pero sin que Tigresa se diera cuenta, era observada por Tai Lung, quien miraba con furia al panda, ¡¿como era posible que un panda cualquiera pudiera avanzar tan rápido con Tigresa?! "ese panda no sabe lo que le espera" fue su único pensamiento, antes de que se marchara al palacio de jade...

**Continuara...**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, si gustan, pueden decirme que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, también estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentario, sin mas que decir, me despido, asta el próximo capitulo**


	3. Cap3: un recuerdo de Tai Lung

**Hola, me a gustado que esta historia allá tenido tantas visitas, eso me motiva a seguir esta historia...pero quizás me tarde un poco mas en actualizar a falta de inspiración, pero no se preocupen, actualizare tan pronto me vengan mas ideas para continuarla**

**Capitulo 3: un recuerdo de Tai Lung**

En el palacio de jade, Víbora estaba meditando, hace unas horas ya no se sentía vigilada, y por fin, otra vez se sentía cómoda, ya no sentía que era estudiada, era extraño pero cierto, después de todo ella no era la única que se sentía observada, incluso podría jurar que Tigresa se sentía de igual manera

Pero como si el destino le pusiera una piedra mas en su camino, alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, no podía ver bien quien era, pero no lo reconocía, por lo que podía ver atreves de su parte, podía saber que el era grande, mas grande lo alguien que fuera llegar a conocer. Pero a final de cuentas, ¿quien podría ser tan estúpido como para meterse al palacio de jade y tocar la puerta, si su intención es robar o atacar al palacio?

Decidió abrir la puerta, mas no bajar la guardia, bien podría ser una broma de Mono o el ataque de un enemigo que esta muy confiado o en realidad es muy estúpido. Cuando le abrió la puerta, se quedo atónita al ver lo que tenia al frente suyo, era grande, tanto que apenas y se podía mantener erguido, se veía fuerte, muy fuerte, su apariencia y figura (no tan eclética, pero algo) lo hacia parecer atractivo, sin duda era un panda único

**Po:** Hola, disculpe si la molesto, pero me he perdió, y quería saber si me podría indicarme donde se encuentra la cocina - su tono suave y gentil, solo lo hacia mas atractivo

**Víbora:** claro, si quieres te puedo llevar, pero antes, ¿me podrías decir quien eres? y ¿que haces aquí? - "hay pero que guapo es este panda, solo espero que este soltero" pensaba Víbora, mientras que se le quedaba viendo

**Po:** mi nombre en realidad no es muy importante, pero puedes llamarme Kong, estoy aquí porque Oogway, me ha invitado a quedarme unos días, solo lo suficiente como para reconstruir mi carro de fideos y comprar lo que me haga falta. Pero como no quiero abusar de la amabilidad de el maestro Oogway, y me ofrecí para ser su cocinero por el periodo de mi estancia en el palacio

Víbora sintió tener la tentación de tener que preguntar el porque, pero decidió no hacerlo, además de que quería conocer mejor el panda, así que mientras que lo guiaba a la cocina, platicaban de barias cosas, cuando llegaron, siguieron platicando, asta que surgió el tema de si Po sabia cocinar bien

**Víbora:** espera Kong, ¿enserio sabes cocinar bien, o solo tratas de dar una buena imagen de ti mismo? - le pregunto, la verdad estaba intrigada, no era el primer macho que conocía, y a lo mejor solo era otra cara bonita que trataba de apantallar a los demás con mentiras

**Po:** bueno, yo no diría si se cocinar tan bien, aun me falta aprender mucho, pero al menos asta ahora no he recibido ninguna queja de mi cocina, pero como no quiero que se lleve una mala idea de mi, porque no prueba un poco, siempre me a gustado que me den su opinión al respecto a mi trabajo

Víbora decidió probar un poco, en si era un platillo común lo que estaba cocinando, así que tomo un poco y lo metió a su boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la textura y el sabor, era un platillo común, pero su sabor era único, por no decir exquisito; se podría decir que le pareció así, porque ninguno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento sabia cocinar, y el restaurante del Mr. Ping no daba buena comida, así era desde que tenia memoria, por lo que rara vez, comía algo realmente comestible sin que dejara un mal sabor; pero eso no quitaba que era un platillo delicioso

**Víbora:** cielos, esto esta delicioso, ¿como es que dices que aun necesitas mejorar si tu comida esta mas que exquisita?

**Po:** bueno, siempre se puede mejorar en algo, ¿no le parece? - decía mientras que seguía cocinando - aunque no veo como podría mejorar usted mas, si ya es completamente hermosa, con toda la ley de la palabra

Escuchar esas palabras, solo sirvieron como para que se sonrojara mas, era verdad de que era un poco hermosa, pero era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, y esa manera con lo que la dijo, como podría negar que empezaba a sentir algo por el panda, pero por su forma de actuar y hablar, sabia que no era la única que tendría cierta atracción por el panda

En si no le molestaba siempre y cuando no tuviera pareja, no importaba cuantas enamoradas tenga, si el seguía soltero, no le costaría nada dejarlo enamorado de ella, solo debía idear una buena estrategia y el resto seria pan comido, además de que chica se atrevería a pelear con uno de los cinco furiosos

**Mientras que esto ocurría en la cocina.**

**En el salón de entrenamiento Tai Lung estaba "entrenando"**

Tai Lung se sentía presa de un sin fin de emociones, en las cuales destacaban la ira, celos, tristeza y nostalgia. Como no quería cometer algo que seguramente se arrepentiría, estaba destrozando con sus golpes a los muñecos de práctica, imaginando que estaba golpeando a ese panda.

Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que se lo imaginaba se sentía mas furioso y a la vez nostálgico, como si ese panda le recordara a alguien, ero no sabia quien era a aquel que recordaba.

Junto cuando estaba por golpear el mañeco de practica otra vez, su mente le hizo recordar a alguien que no veía en mucho tiempo, a un pequeño panda amistoso, su primer amigo que tubo fue ese panda, más no recordaba bien su nombre, además de que seria imposible, si ese panda fuera tendría una cicatriz en una de sus piernas y una pequeña detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Aunque quedaban muy pocos pandas, su amigo se fue, siendo un cachorro incapaz de defenderse por si mismo, seria imposible que allá sobrevivido solo, un viaje, y mas si era largo, ya sea por los bandidos o por que no podría sustentarse solo, era imposible de que pudiera sobrevivir, ya debería estar muerto

Tan pronto como lo recordó, sintió una enorme culpabilidad por sus actos pasados, remordimiento de haber causado su partida y mas lastimarlo de esa manera, siendo su mejor amigo. Pero en ese momento era solo un niño que no sabia bien que hacia, y la verdad se tardo tanto el, como Tigresa, para enterarse de que el había escapado de casa.

El motivo por el cual se tardaron en enterase, era de que rara vez, bajaban al pueblo, como una vez al mes, y si no fuera porque el Mr. Ping había subido desesperado, se hubiera enterado dentro de otras semana.

Otra cosa que se le quedaba pesada en su conciencia, era de que el fue en parte el motivo por el cual se había marchado. Ahora solo podía quedarse a esperar de que cuando los demás se enteraran de eso, no lo odiaran por eso, aunque parte de el sabia que lo merecía, y que lo que hizo no seria perdonado por Tigresa, era por eso de que durante todo este tiempo jamos se lo había dicho a nadie, tenia miedo de ser odiado por Tigresa, por su padre, por sus amigo, el tenia miedo

**...Flash Back...**

Tai Lung y Po, estaban esperando a Tigresa, se había regresado al palacio de jade, porque se le había olvidado algo en especial. Mientras que esperaban, decidieron platicar sobre barias cosas, como que harían hoy, adonde irían, que les había ocurrido durante los últimos días y cosas así

Pero el pequeño Po se veía bastante nervioso, además de tenso, miraba detenidamente a donde estaba el palacio de jade, como si buscara a alguien o a algo, lo que le daba curiosidad a Tai Lung, ya que no había tocado sus dumpin, y eso era raro en el, por lo regular ya se los hubiera comido

**Tai Lung:** ¿te pasa algo? no te has comido tus dumpin, ¿acaso no están ricos?

**Po:** ¿ah? disculpa es que estoy un poco distraído, es que...estoy pensando en una cosa últimamente - decía desviando la mirada, no quera decir que era en lo que pensaba, pero por querer ocultarlo, termino dando mas curiosidad a Tai Lung

**Tai Lung:** y ¿en que piensas? - decía mientras que lo miraba detenidamente, ya que se estaba aburriendo de que Tigresa tardara en regresar y le daba curiosidad en que pensaba su amigo

**Po:** estoy pensando en...mm...como combinar a los fideos con el... ah... ¿tofu?

**Tai Lung:** Po... - decía mientras que lo miraba cerio - ...tu no sabes mentir bien. ¿Que es lo que te preocupa tanto?

**Po:** bueno es que es un secreto - decía el pequeño Po, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo, con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro

**Tai Lung:** ¿te comiste toda la comida del restaurante de tu padre...otra vez? - pregunto mientras que lo miraba con un poco de aburrimiento, siempre, dos veces a la semana se comía toda la comida del restaurante de su padre

**Po:** este...si - decía mientras que volvía a desviar la mirada, rogando para que Tai Lung no se enterara de lo que estaba ocultándole a su amigo

**Tai Lung:** enserio que no sabes mentir, así que dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto ¿te volvieron a molestar? - pregunto, sabiendo de que lo molestaban porque a beses era torpe, pero por lo regular le insultando diciéndole que solo era un gordo inútil

**Po:** no, no es eso es que... - por suerte para el o su desgracia, Tigresa ya había regresado, por suerte ya no preguntaría por eso, lo malo era de que se ponía nervioso de estar cerca de ella, además de que Tigresa también era muy curiosa - hola Tigresa

**Tai Lung:** ¡Po! ¡No inventes de que Tigresa esta detrás de mi para evadir mi pregunta!

**Po:** pero... - decía mientras que señalaba detrás de el, para que notara que ya había regresado Tigresa

**Tigresa:** y ¿que pregunta es esa? ¿Eh? - decía un poco enojada, ya que no le gustaba que trataran mal a Po

**Tai Lung:** ah, hola Tigresa, que estaba diciendo...a si ya me acorde ¡no inventes de que Tigresa...! - se voltio lentamente para ver a Tigresa, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, al ver a Tigresa muy enojada, y después de sentir el instinto acecino de tigresa, hizo lo que cualquiera hiciera en ese momento, bajo esas circunstancias - aaaaaahhhhh - grito tal cual niña, mientras que huía de Tigresa

**Tigresa:** ¡vuelve aquí cobarde y enfrenta mi ira! - decía mientras que corría tras el desafortunado de Tai Lung, del cual solo grito a lo lejos "ni que estuviera loco, como para dejarme atrapar por ti"

**Po:** ¡espérenme! - grito, mientras que iba tras de sus amigos

Tigresa se detuvo al escucharlo, pero de manera brusca, apenas y se detuvo, pero Po porque estaba cansado, corría con los ojos cerrados y terminaron calleándose, rodando en el suelo.

Tigresa cuando se callo, cerro los ojos, y como no sabia quien le había tirado se le agarro con sus garras, le había echo un pequeño corte detrás de su oreja, en si no era nada cerio, pero Tigresa se disculpo varias veces y fue por el Mr. Ping, para que ayudara a Po

Tai Lung, se escondió de Tigresa, porque este aun tenía una paliza pendiente, pero aprovechando de que Tigresa se había pasado de largo, regreso con Po, que estaba sentado esperando a Tigresa, con un rubor en sus mejillas

**Tai Lung:** aja, conque estabas enamorado y no me lo quisiste decir - Po se paralizo al escucharlo, trato de negarse pero ya era tarde para eso, era demasiado obvio - y dime ¿quien es la afortunada?

**Po:** pues...yo...bueno - decía mirando al suelo, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos

**Tai Lung:** no me digas que te enamoraste de Tigresa - dacia en tono burlón, pero antes que se pusiera a reír como loco de tal tontería, Po asintió con la cabeza - oh, ¿enserio? ¿De ella? ja, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu, digo, solo mírala, y después mírate, ¿que tienes tu, como para enamorarla, de alguien como tu?, jajaja asta es gracioso imaginarte junto a ella, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu

**Po:** pero tal vez, pueda conseguir que se fije en mi - decía cabizbajo, aguantando las ganas de llorar, ya que la verdad sabia que Tai Lung diría algo parecido, pero no que lo dijera hacia, burlándose de el, rompiendo su sueño de estar junto a Tigresa y formar una familia

**Tai Lung:** ¿así? ¿Y como? - decía mientras que reprimía su risa un poco - si yo no pude hacer que se fijara en mi, siendo eclético y fuerte, como lograría alguien como tú, que se quedara enamorada de alguien que no es ni atlético o fuerte, y mas si eres muy torpe jajaja además parece que no lo sabes, ella ya se enamoro de alguien mas, y solo actúa amable contigo porque le das pena, pero jamás se fijaría en ti...

Se quedo riendo, mientras de que Po soltaba lagrimas y reprimía su llanto, pero al ver que no podría hacer ni eso bien, se fue corriendo con su padre, ya solo quería llorar, y mas si una enorme duda se metió en su mente, "¿y si ella solo finge ser mi amiga porque le causo pena?...Tai Lung tiene razón, ella jamás se fajaría en alguien como yo"

**...Fin de Flash Back...**

"si no mal recuerdo, al día siguiente el se escapo del Valle de la Paz, o al menos eso era lo que dijo Mr. Ping, y de haber sabido que en realidad Tigresa, si se había enamorado de el, no le hubiera dicho eso, aun que fui muy estúpido al decirle todo eso de todos modos, pero jamás espere que el se fuera del valle, solo quería molestarlo un poco...no quería que nada de eso pasara" se dijo a sus adentros Tai Lung

**Mantis:** hey, sigues vivo... - suspiro - despierta - decía mientras que le soltaba un golpe a su hombro para que despertara, asta que reacciono del golpe - Tai Lung, ya es hora de la cena

**Tai Lung:** voy en un segundo...oye ¿a quien le toca cocinar esta vez?

**Mantis: **hm...le toca a mono - decía desanimado

**Tai Lung:** otra vez comeremos bananas quemadas ¿verdad? - decía desanimado

**Mantis:** si lo se, pero vamos podría ser peor

**Tai Lung:** ¿enserio? - dijo dudoso, que podría ser peor que mono cocinando, asta tigresa le queda mejor la comida, aunque un poco crudas son mas comestibles

**Mantis:** si, podría ser peor - decía sonriendo - seria peor si tú estuvieras cocinando

**Tai Lung:** oye - decía ofendido - yo no cocino tan mal

**Mantis:** ¿así? Entonces porque se te incendio el agua, se te congeló la comida, literalmente, estaba en la estufa y aun no estoy seguro como la mesa termino pagada en el techo

**Tai Lung:** esa vez, fue cuando estaba aprendiendo a cocinar

**Mantis:** pero si fue apenas ayer, además ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que paso cuando cocinaste en el festival de la luna, hace dos semanas?

Tai Lung no dijo nada, estaba ofendido, y sin mas se marcho, mientras que Mantis se reía a sus espaldas, y también se marcho a la cocina, a el le gustaba molestarlo a veces, recordándole sus fracasos culinarios, pro cuando llegaron, vieron algo que los hizo llorar cómica mente, lloraban porque iban a cenar algo realmente comestible y delicioso y el que había preparado todo eso era el panda que Tai Lung, había visto con Tigresa, se iba a marchar sin cenar pero su estomago gruño, después de todo, no todos los días cenaban algo que en realidad era comestible

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, procurare actualizarlo lo mas pronto que pueda, sin mas que escribir, me despido, Adiós y gracias por leer**


	4. Cap4: abriendo los ojos

**Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, lo logre actualizar antes de lo que creí posible, y eso se los debo a que tenga muchas visitas este fic.**

**Pero antes de comenzar con el capitulo, quiero decir algo importante, o al menos lo es para mi.**

**Alienheart1915: me han gustado tus comentarios, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, espero que se responda en este capitulo, y en cuando lo otro, estoy tratando de meter ese tipo de escenas, pero aun no me llegan buenas ideas, sin embargo, tratare de meterlas, de una manera de que no se rompa la trama...Hm...Tal vez las ponga en el siguiente capitulo, si no es que en este comenzaran esas escenas, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Ahora si, comencemos**

**Capitulo 4: abriendo los ojos**

**Antes de que Po llegara a la habitación de Víbora:**

Tanto Po como Tigresa, acababan de llegar al palacio de jade, durante ese tiempo, Tigresa se había resistido la tentación de preguntarle algunas cosas, pero no quería romper el silencio que se le había hecho tan cómodo durante el trayecto al palacio, pero si no lo hacia ahora, entonces no tendría la oportunidad

**Tigresa:** y dime ¿has entrenado kung fu alguna vez? - _"genial Tigresa, ¿no se te ocurrió otro tema de conversación? es a simple vista de que el no lo practica"_ se dijo a si misma

**Po:** bueno una vez lo intente, pero resulto de que no era bueno en eso, aunque en realidad me interesaría aprender un poco, para defenderme de los bandidos que suelo a veces toparme y asaltarme, pero soy muy torpe y gordo para hacerlo bien

**Tigresa:** ¿enserio? ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe algo? - _"¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Como rayos es que termine diciendo eso?!"_ se decía a si misma - digo, si quieres que lo haga, solo es si quieres que te enseñe

**Po:** nada me gustaría más, pero ¿segura que quieres enseñarme a mí? es que soy demasiado torpe y te podría molestar, y no quiero molestarte ni nada de eso

**Tigresa:** no te preocupes, yo te puedo enseñar - _"¡¿como es que me estoy metiendo en esto?!...aunque pensándolo bien, no me molesta"_ \- ¿te parece que comencemos mañana al medio día?

**Po:** claro, solo espero ser digno de tus enseñanzas

**Shifu:** Tigresa, ¿que crees que...? - se quedo callado, ya estaba acostumbrado al instinto acecino de Tigresa, y podría disimular bastante bien, el mantenerse sereno en esta situación, pero no pudo evitar paralizarse de que el panda, soltara un instinto asesino todavía mayor, y aun cuando el panda le sonreía, no disminuía ni en lo mas mínimo su miedo - dis-disculpen - decía mientras que quedaba mas blanco que un papel, por el miedo que sentía en ese momento (tanto miedo sentía, que se le olvido que el era el maestro y padre de Tigresa)

Justo cuando Shifu se había marchado, corriendo despavorido, llego el maestro Oogway, quien sintió el instinto acecino del panda, pero a diferencia de Shifu, el no se dejo atemorizar, más si confirmo lo que creía, ese panda, será alguien que puede accionar mucha destrucción, su corazón sumergido en la oscuridad, pero aun así, no se podría explicar porque no había atacado a Tigresa teniendo la oportunidad o porque no había atacado a nadie del valle

El sabía mejor que nadie que en realidad, había llegado hace un mes, pero no se podía explicar su comportamiento, por más vueltas que le diera en la cabeza, no encontraba ningún sentido

Pero ¿entonces que es lo que buscaba realmente?, con solo verlo, sabia que el era alguien poderoso, aun que disimulara, que bajara su perfil o cualquier cosa que hiciera para fingir ser alguien común, no lo engañaba ni un poco. El a simple vista era más fuerte que sus discípulos, que el guerrero dragón o a otros maestros...aunque hace poco le había llegado que varios maestros habían sido asesinados por alguien misterioso, en un combate público, incluyendo a los maestros de la ciudad de Gongmen, junto al heredero al trono, Lord Shen.

Solo sabían que era alguien muy grande, ligeramente gordo y ojos esmeralda, vertido de ropas negras, que evitaran por completo ver su rostro o cuerpo. Sin embargo, el se ajustaba demasiado a la descripción, pero aun seguía siendo una simple idea, debía confirmarlas

**Oogway:** Tigresa, tejo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante, mientras tanto, Kong, porque no vas a conocer un poco mas el palacio, después te lo mostrare por completo - decía mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa, aunque internamente estaba intrigado

**Tigresa y Po: **como desee maestro - haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Po, se fue dando vueltas por el palacio, había estado viendo a Mono, Mantis, Grulla y a Tai Lung entrenar, pero se aburrió, ellos estaban comenzando con un entrenamiento que el ya había dominado, nada realmente nuevo, sin duda no le costaría detenerlos, pero aun tenia algunas cosas mas que estudiar, sabiendo de que no podría estudiar el estilo de Tigresa, debido a la presencia de Oogway, fue a buscar a Víbora.

**Oogway:** veo que te llevas bastante bien con mi invitado - estaba Tigresa apunto de decir lo contrario, pero Oogway siguió hablando - hacia bastante que no te veía sonreír

**Tigresa:** que trata de decir maestro

**Oogway:** bueno, Shifu no se a percatado de esto - decía mientras que volteaba a verla - pero tu si has sentido lo mismo que yo ¿no es así?

**Tigresa:** sigo sin entender lo que me quiere decir maestro - aun que sabia que era lo que le iba a decir, lo quería escuchar de las palabras de su maestro

**Oogway:** ese panda esta no solo ocultando cosas, sino que el ya avía vivido aquí

**Tigresa:** quiere decir de que el es... - no pudo terminar su oración, mas se obligo a si misma a terminarla - Po - dijo como un susurro, que fue acompañado de una enorme alegría, pero antes de que pudiera salir a abrazarlo y exigirle porque no lo había dicho antes, fue detenida por la mano del maestro Oogway

**Oogway:** así es, siento que dentro de el, se encuentra la esencia de tu viejo amigo - su tono era algo melancólico - pero también hay dentro de el, algo que me da un mal presentimiento, como si el fuera algo peligroso

**Tigresa:** pero el es mi amigo, ¿como puede decir de que el es alguien peligroso? - decía a la defensiva, casi como si fuera a atacar a Oogway, por decir esas palabra, pero, haciendo el huso de toda su fuerza, logro reprimir su furia y trato de calmarse - Explíquese por favor maestro

**Oogway:** Hm - medito un poco su respuesta - es cierto de que el alguna vez, fue tu amigo, pero el parece que a cambiado, no por completo, pero si bastante, siento que su corazón se a sumergido en la oscuridad, dejándolo preso de su maldad, y siento de que muy pronto, algo terrible ocurrirá

**Tigresa: **¿que clase de cambio se esta refiriendo maestro? - dijo intrigada y mortificada, ya que podría significar que perdería a su mejor amigo, de nuevo, pero con la gran diferencia de que ya no lo podría verlo de nuevo con vida

**Oogway:** e tenido una visión, mientras que tu fuiste por el - decía mientras que comenzaba a caminar al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, seguido por Tigresa - vi que dos grandes guerreros se enfrentaban, atacándose ferozmente, ambos queriendo matar a su contrincante a cualquier precio, pero aunque ambos querían ver a su contrincante muerto, uno de ellos tenia una mirada vacía, exigiendo que su final llegara, mientras que la otra era segada por una furia enorme

**Tigresa:** y ¿quien...quienes eran ellos...maestro? - decía mientras que un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta, al presentir de saber quienes eran

**Oogway:** bueno, uno de ellos era Po, quien parecía tener la ventaja, y el otro guerrero era Tai Lung - el simple hecho de saber eso, hizo que su corazón se detuviera

Por un lado, estaba Po, el generoso, amable y gentil panda del cual se había enamorado, quien sin duda moriría en esa pelea a falta de experiencia, y no podría ni siquiera imaginarlo en esa pelea a muerte. Pero por el otro lado, estaba Tai Lung, quien no lograba soportar, quien había demostrado que era un torpe a más no poder, en mas de una ocasión, pero lo consideraba como su hermano, y menos lo quería ver muerto. Solo con imaginarlo, se dejo caer de rodillas, queriendo gritar al cielo por su frustración, esa escena mental, le provoco de que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, no se podría imaginarse ver a ninguno de los dos muertos, y menos quería verlo realidad

**Tigresa:** maestro, dígame que se puede evitar que eso suceda - decía cabizbaja, tratando de controlar sus emociones

**Oogway:** puede que si, puede que no - dijo con simpleza - se podría evitar eso, si lograras sacar de nuevo la bondad de su corazón, yo ya no puedo hacer mucho, y mas con mi muerte acercándose, pero algo me dice que te escuchara, si eres tu quien se lo dice - de nuevo la detuvo, antes de que corriera tras de el - pero, deberás hacerlo, sin que el sepa que ya sabes quien es el, actuado como siempre y simpleza. También deberás ser sutil y cuidadosa de lo que dices a el, y el como lo dices

**Tigresa:** Porque maestro - no lo entendía, ¿porque no podría hacerlo directa?

**Oogway:** porque, si el cree que solo tratas de engañarlo o algo similar, seria lo mismo que decirle todo lo que sabes a un tonto, mas no sabemos como reaccionaria, puede que cambie para bien, pero también puede que te ataque junto a los demás

sin mas Oogway, se marcho, pero dejando a Tigresa sin saber que hacer realmente, al parecer seria mas difícil de lo que creía ser posible, pero algo le dio una enorme cantidad de energías, al saber que se podría evitar, le daba mas esperanzas de las que debería tener

**Esa misma noche**

Después de la cena, de la cual Tigresa había disfrutado, mas no le gusto el echo de que Víbora le coqueteara a Po, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que no podía hacer nada, en si, su querido Po, había actuado amablemente con todos, por no decir que había sido muy atento a los detalles o lo que fueran a necesitar

Pero estaba contenta, ya que a la falta de habitaciones y que el se quedaría mínimo una semana, se ofreció a compartir su habitación con su querido y amado panda, era tranquilizante el saber que estaría tan cerca de el

Además de que no culparía a víbora por interesarte por Po, siendo el tan bueno y amigable (o al menos eso parecía ser) lo hacia imposible de resistir, era prácticamente no enamorarse de el, pero ara su desgracia, Po, se había quedado dormido al acostarse un rincón lejos de Tigresa

Al pasar las horas, Tigresa, sintió su garganta seca, así que se levanto para poder ir por un vaso de agua, con un poco de cuidado se levanto de su cama, se dirijo a la cocina y tomo con tranquilidad la poca cantidad de agua.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, y un poco mas despierta, comenzó a abrir, lentamente, la puerta de su habitación, Ya que no quería despertar a Po, y terminar molestando a su querido panda

Cuando abrió la puerta, dirigió su vista donde se suponía que estaría durmiendo Po, pero solo se encontraba la manta doblada, no parecía estar el panda por ninguna parte, no estaba en la cocina, y el desayuno seria después de unas tres horas, así que no se explicaba donde estaría

de pronto escucho la voz de Po, contando, logro a escuchar que estaba cerca del numero 1500, así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se dirigió a donde provenía la voz del panda, se asomo por la ventana, y allí lo vio

Po estaba haciendo unas lagartijas, con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, mantenía en equilibrio, unos bloques de concreto sobre su espalda, pero más sorprendida por el hecho de que llevaba barias repeticiones, no parecía cansado, obviamente llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo ejercicios similares a ese.

Pero una duda comenzó a flotar en su mente _"pero ¿cuando fue que salió de mi habitación?"_ en si era algo ilógico, como era posible que se allá marchado sin que notara algo como eso. _"acaso...la premonición de Oogway esta mas cerca de cumplirse de lo que creí"___pensó con temor, ya que no lo quería ver muerto, ni a el ni a Tai Lung, tan pronto como comenzara su descanso mañana, se escaparía a platicar con Mr. Ping, el sabia mas de lo que decía, y necesitaba saber que era lo que sabia, algo le decía que eso podría definir que pasaría al final

Sin duda, sea lo que hiciera, debía hacerlo pronto, o de lo contrario, moriría alguien que apreciaba demasiado. El único inconveniente, era de como hacer al ganso hablar sobre el tema, no podría simplemente amenazarlo o decirle la premonición de su maestro

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, sin mas me despido**


	5. Cap5: una pisca del amargo romance

**Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, que nos va acercando al final, así es, lentamente este fic, se acerca mas a su final, pero descuiden, aun falta para eso, o al menos eso creo yo; también me a gustado la cantidad de visitas y personas que comentan y a la vez opina, me a dado una gran cantidad de inspiración, así que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, sin mas que agregar, comencemos con el capitulo de hoy...**

**Capitulo 5: una pisca del amargo romance**

Han pasado tres días en los cuales, Tigresa a observado el comportamiento de Po, del cual parece ser inocente, bueno y generoso; completamente, careciente de todo tipo de maldad. A estado ayudando a algunos habitantes del valle de la paz, de hecho en muy poco tiempo, había adquirido una reputación muy buena, era incluso reconocido por sus buenas acciones...y por su buena comida.

Pero después de escuchar lo que Oogway había dicho, no sabia que debería pensar, el parecía ser muy buena persona, generoso y humilde como ningún otro que conociera, pero también podría ser solo una pantalla, y no estaba viendo lo que era en realidad, al igual que su entrenamiento.

Siempre que lo ponía hacer los mas simples ejercicios, no los realizaba bien, pero cuando llegaban a ser media noche, el entrenaba como todo un maestro, no podría decir que existía alguien que hiciera algo parecido, hacia los combos mas peligrosos y complejos, sin el mas mínimo problema, era como si el los hubiera creado, haciendo ejercicios que le eran incluso para ella difíciles.

Tampoco había podido hablar con Mr. Ping, ya que Shifu, no la dejaba bajar sola, además de que sabia que el Mr. Ping, no le diría nada, tenia que asegurarse de que el hablara sobre del tema, ya que no quería ver realizada la profecía de Oogway, no quería que nadie terminara muerto, y si quería evitarlo, debía entonces tener toda la información que pudiera.

Justo ahora, Tigresa se encontraba en el salón de los héroes, viendo con absoluta concentración, desde las pinturas asta las armas que le habían pertenecido en vida, a los mejores maestros, a las mas grandes leyendas y quienes realizaron las mas grandes proezas; le gustaba visitar ese lugar, le ayudaba a sentirse alegre, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho quedarse, ya que, le traía a su mente algunos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar.

Pero se encontraba en ese lugar ahora, porque quería reflexionar, y en si, el salón de los héroes, le traían recuerdos alegres, pero a la vez tristes, momentos amargos y melancólicos; al estar en ese momento allí, le causo que llegara a su mente, la primera vez que conoció a Po...

**...Flash Back...**

La pequeña Tigresa, estaba llorando, se había escondido en ese lugar, para llorar en silencio, ya que otra vez, había bajado al pueblo para tratar de hacer amigos, pero su hermano mayor (por solo dos años), ya le había dicho que no lo hiciera, ya era la quinta vez que le repetía que los niños jamás los aceptarían, y todo porque tenían una fuerza abrumadora y su físico, que era intimidante.

Pero eso no quitara de que le doliera demasiado, que le digieran de esa manera, y mas si solo quería tener amigos, mas si ella trataba de ser amable, mas cuando trataba de agradarle a los demás niños. Pero no importaba que hiciera, dijera o intentara hacer, los niños corrían de ella, le decían monstruo, bestia y eso no por decirle fea, al tener que soportar que le dijeran que parecía un niño y no una niña

Estaba en ese rincón, teniendo en mente, un solo pensamiento, "si ellos quieren que sea un monstruo, entonces eso seré y me encargare de que sufran tanto como lo he hecho todo este tiempo", se repetía eso en su mente, una y otra vez, cada vez, sus ojos se oscurecían más y más; asta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

**Po:** woo, que impresionante es este lugar - exclamo un pequeño panda, de no mas de seis años, mientras que sonreía al ver el salón de los héroes - ¡este lugar es genial! - volvió a decir el pequeño panda, sin notar aun la presencia de Tigresa. El panda, caminaba lentamente, mientras miraba con ojos de admiración cada parte de este salón, asta que vio a una niña de mas o menos su edad, y corrió a donde estaba esa niña, ya que el no tenia amigos, y al no verla antes, tenia en su mente volverla su amiga - hola niña - saludo gentilmente - ¿porque estas triste? - pregunto, tan pronto como noto que se veía muy triste

**Tigresa:** ¡que te importa! - dijo de mala gana - ¡además que te importa si estoy triste o no! ¡Solo déjame sola y deja de molestarme! - pero Po, al ser alguien que no le gustaba ver a nadie triste, no se fue, se acerco mas, mientras le ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Tigresa y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa - ¡que me dejes en paz! - dijo mientras que le intento intimidar, lanzando un zarpazo al aire, con sus filosas garras

Cuando Tigresa se calmo un poco, vio que su zarpa, estaba con unas cuantas gotas de sangre, al igual que su vestimenta, claro que cuando lo vio, se quedo petrificada al ver la herida, era profunda, causando que una pequeña hemorragia creciera; su hería estaba en su pierna derecha.

**Shifu:** ¿que pasa aquí? - dijo, tampono llego, ya que el dolor que sintió en ese momento Po, era un inmenso dolor, casi agonizando y llorando

**Tigresa:** lo...siento - logro decir, entre algunos balbuceos, sus ojos se le cristalizaron, y se comenzó a quedar atrapada en sus pensamientos, asta que sintió que alguien le ponía su mano en su hombro derecho

**Po:** descuida, fue un accidente, que técnicamente yo ocasione, así que tranquila - decia, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

**...Final de Flash Back...**

_"esa fue la primera vez que lo conocí, también fue la primera vez que me dio una sonrisa y alguien mas que creía en mi realmente...cuando era niña, me sentía muy feliz, fue mi primer amigo, alguien que no me culpo o me tenia miedo, también fue quien me rescato de mi misma" _se comenzó a reír levemente "_supongo que debo ahora devolverle el favor"_

Camino entre todas las pinturas, donde se habían dibujado las escenas de la batallas mas épicas, pero algo llamo su atención, el rollo del dragón, el secreto de ser el mejor, pero Tigresa solo buscaba su propio reflejo, y lo que vio, fue a si misma, solo que cuando tenia aproximadamente diez años

**...Flash Back...**

Tigresa, a los diez años, estaba meditando, pero por alguna razón, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes, simplemente no tenían sentido, y eso había comenzado a los ocho años, por lo que era algo difícil de creer en lo que su mente se forzaba por obligarla a pensar en cierto panda, que siempre había sido bueno con ella.

Solo era cosa de cerrar los ojos por unos minutos, y su mente le regresaba esos momento, cuando solo estaban solo ellos, los recuerdos alegres y tristes que compartieron, solo pensaba en el, y sin darse la oportunidad su mente se enfoco en esa cálida sonrisa, que en mas de una vez le había regalado, reconfortándola en sus momentos de duda, de miedo y confusión

La pequeña Tigresa, caminaba por el palacio de jade, rumbo al estanque de las lagrimas, quería hablar con Oogway, pero como no lo encontró, decidió bajar al valle, quería saber que pasaría si lo viera, pero no solo en sus recuerdos, quería saber que pasaría al estar cerca de el, hablar con el, sentir como su mano tocaba con gentileza su hombro y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que solo el podía darle.

Pero tendría que pedirle a Tai Lung, que la cubriera, para que pudiera bajar al valle, con la escusa de que quería comer unos fideos del Mr. Ping; no fue difícil convencerlo, ya que estaba haciéndose el vago, y si decía que estaban entrenando, nadie sospecharía nada

Cuando al final había bajado, se topo con Po, haciendo algunas entregas, Tigresa vio eso como la oportunidad perfecta, como para saber que pasaría al estar cerca de su querido amigo; en si era un cliché, se sonrojaba cuando mantenían una conversación, abeces se ponía a balbucear, se ponía tan roja cuando tenían algún tipo de contacto y sobretodo, tubo que hacer asta lo imposible para no quedar desmayada, al sentir su cálida sonrisa, y cuando se separaron, Tigresa, sintió que algo le dolía en el pecho

**...Fin del flash Back...**

Tigresa se permitió a si misma, soltar una pequeña carcajada, "y pensar que en ese momento creí que estaba experimentando una especie de traición por su parte" su sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse entre sus labios "era tan inocente aun, que me tomo un largo tiempo, notar que el se había ganado mi corazón" pensó divertida, al recordar sus dramas y melodramas mentales, con tal de llamar su atención y se fijara en ella

Pero también, recordó los momentos que sufrió, cuando se entero de que Po, se había marchado sin decir ni una palabra. Al principio, parecía no impórtale eso, o al menos eso era lo que quería demostrar; quería demostrar que era fuerte, y que no le afectaba demasiado su partida

Pero los días pasaban, y su dolor no bajaba, sentía que le dolía el pecho, se sentía con los ánimos por el suelo, pasaba días enteros sin consumir un alimento o bebida, solo entrenaba, de día y de noche, sin ningún intervalo para descansar y recuperar el aire, mas no quería parar

Cada día que pasaba sin verlo, le dolía mas que un golpe, el no sentir de nuevo su cálida sonrisa, la hacia sentir muerta en vida, el saber que no lo podría ver, era lo mismo que una filosa cortada, le dolía demasiado el sentirse sola de nuevo

Claro que tenia a Shifu, al maestro Oogway y a su hermano mayor, Tai Lung, pero no era la misma sensación que sentía al estar con el, ya no se sentía completa, sola, sin ganas de hacer algo, sin Po, se sentía devastada, estaba con ganas de morir, pero no tenia las agallas de hacer eso

O mas bien no podía imaginarse a si misma feliz tras estar al lado de la muerte, sentía que le fallaba a Po, así que entreno sin descanso, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a los mas débiles, eso era lo que siempre escuchaba decir a Po, que su sueño era poder proteger a todos los que no podrían protegerse a si mismos, y algo le decía que si llevaba acabo ese sueño de Po adelante, algún día lo vería de nuevo, o al menos le daría descanso a su alma, al cumplir con su único sueño

No se percato de que algunas lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, si le fallaba a Po, el dejarlo sumergirse en su oscuridad, sentía que le fallaba, que le fallaba a si misma, que le fallaba a todos los que conocía, pero algo en su corazón se comenzó a sentir aliviado.

A final de cuentas, al seguir el sueño que tenia Po cuando era un niño, sus caminos se habían vuelto a encontrar, era tranquilizante el saber que el, también había entrenado, aunque no lo demostrara, que se encontraba bien, que podía sentir que al final lo veía de nuevo, aunque no era muy tranquilizante el hecho de que el podría ser alguien muy peligro, que podría incluso matar a alguien sin remordimientos; pero se recuperaba al saber que aun podía cambiar la premonición de Oogway

Justo en ese momento, algo le llego a la mente, existía una forma de bajar al valle de la paz, sin ser notada, pero debía ser de noche, y utilizar un viejo método para salir y entrar desde su cuarto, por un túnel que había hecho cuando tenia ocho años, y gracias a su gran flexibilidad lo podría utilizarlo cuando quisiera

Solo tenia que ser paciente, y regresar antes de que alguien lo notara, con unas mantas y almohadas, disimularían bastante bien su cuerpo durmiente, pudiendo irse a dormir temprano, evitando cenar, llagaría a tiempo para hablar con el Mr. Ping y regresar a su habitación

**Esa misma noche/después de la cena**

Po estaba manteniendo una conversación con el maestro Oogway, y apenas y estaba regresando, pensando en lo que le había dicho el maestro Oogway, era raro, como si supiera que era lo que tramara. Pero seria absurdo, el era alguien que podría fingir se una niña de siete años, y nadie lo notaria, aunque estaba ablando de quien estamos ablando es el mismo que revelo los secretos del kung fu.

Debía conseguir lo que venia a buscar y comenzar con su plan, y pronto, pero aun le faltaba información, y no quería arriesgarlo todo, solo porque no espero y se colecto toda la información que debía haber recolectado. Aunque en realidad, estaba desilusionado, podría eliminarlos rápidamente, no representaban ninguna amenaza, pero si debía quitarlos del camino, no debía confiarse ni un poco

Caminaba en eso, mientras que daba lentas pasos por el largo pasillo, que lo llevaría a la habitación que compartía con Tigresa, lo bueno era que era tan bueno fingiendo, que nadie se había dado cuenta, de el dolor que sentía en esos momentos en los que ambos estuvieran tan cerca del otro, pero a la vez era incapaz de acercarse y decirle quien era, no quería que ella supiera que el había terminado siendo un acecino

Para distraer su mente, se quedo mirando la infinidad de oscuridad de el pasillo, tratando en encontrar un motivo para detenerse, y la verdad era que no encontraba nada, no podría seguir viviendo, sabiendo que jamás podría estar junto a su amada, y todo por ensuciarse las manos de sangre; pero no se arrepentía de nada que había echo, ellos se merecían morir, todos ellos se lo merecían, merecían ser castigados por sus actos.

Estaba firme en ese aspecto, ellos merecían morir por el mal que habían hecho a los mas débiles, a los mas podres y a los que estaban completamente olvidados y por ello maltratados, explotados asta el cansancio y obligándolos a abandonar a sus hijas como si fueran unas prostitutas; claro que el haberlos matado, se había tenido que rebajar aun nivel aun mas bajo, pero el lo asía porque era lo único que realmente los detendría, claro, ellos siempre eran unos hipócritas, diciendo que ellos representaban el bien, que luchaban por los débiles; cuando en realidad, ocasionaban destrucción y dolor, escondiéndose en su imágenes de héroes, cuando eran mas bajos que los bandidos que ellos decían que atrapaban

El matarlos no le molestaba, ya que aun cuando en las noches, el solo podía pensar en ver a todos los que había matado, escuchar sus suplicas asta que finalmente dejaban de respirar, siempre, sentía sus maños bañadas por esa sangre, que era esparcida por el frio suelo, vendo a todos los que matón sin piedad o darles una sola oportunidad.

Pero aun cuando, al pasar del tiempo, le fueron pesando las muertes de esos corruptos héroes, y en mas de una ocasión, gritaba a mitad de la noche, a causa de las horrendas pesadillas que tenia con frecuencia, el lo seguía haciendo, ya que a cambio de la muerte de aquellos que alguna vez proclamaba sus nombre, cientos de personas eran libres, aun cargando el odio de aquellos que jamás supieran la realidad, se sentía mejor al saber que ellos eran libres

Mas solo quedaba alguien mas, que a manchado la pureza del kung fu, y ese era el motivo por el cual estaba allí, el era el ultimo que faltaba, y una vez que todo terminara, por fin encontraría un verdadero descanso, que hacia tiempo quería sentir; pero antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos, quería asegurarse de que existiera alguien que protegiera a todos, y mantuviera la pureza del kung fu.

Mas no lo malinterpreten, el sabían que así debía terminar, solo así, pudiera estar seguro, de que nadie podría usar el kung fu, para cumplir sus oscuras ambiciones, claro que se arrepentía de muchas cosas, de miles de cosas, pero ya nada lo detenía, era su turno, y solo debía que encontrar a alguien que siguiera su sueño, pero a diferencia de el, que no se ensucie las manos de sangre; en si Po, había aceptado ese final, cuando mato a Lord Shen, y lo único que tenia que hacer, era mantener una mentira un poco mas

Dirigió la vista, frente de el, estaba la habitación que compartiría con Tigresa, y una risita se le escapo de sus labios, estaba muy agradecido al poder saber que Tigresa era alguien de buen corazón, alguien muy fuerte y que le podía confiar su sueño, pero debía hacer algunas cosas para estar seguro de que era lo correcto, no quería arruinar su vida, solo por su sueño.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero sintió que alguien le sujetara con fuerza, uno de sus hombros, obligándolo a girarse, y mirar a quien le había sujetado de tal manera. No se sorprendió, cuando vio que frente de el, se encontraba Tai Lung, que estaba con una expresión de pocos amigos, apretando uno de sus puños, amenazando con golpearlo si se resistía

**Tai Lung:** ven conmigo - susurro, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que haría en esa misma noche. Po, quien se moría de la risa internamente, al ver que lo quería intimidar, de una manera tan tonta, que le estaba dando problemas en mantener la postura, y no caerse de la risa.

Y con una gran razón, Tai Lung, podría ser el guerrero dragón, pero carecía de experiencia y madurez, por no decir de que no estaba a su nivel, el no podría hacer nada frente de el, por lo que le pediría a Oogway, una batalla que sabia que no ganaría. Pero volviendo con la situación actual, Po, decidió seguir a Tai Lung, y ver asta donde seria capas de llegar

**Mientras tanto en el restaurante del Mr. Ping**

Tigresa, había notado la extraña conducta del viejo ganso, pero ahora podría decir de que el estaba ahogando sus penas; el restaurante no había abierto en todo el día, el Mr. Ping, estaba solo, sentado en una mesa pegada al rincón, bebiendo, tanto licor estuviera cerca suyo.

Podría notar que ya llevaba una gran cantidad de licor en su sangre, el simple aroma de sake, estaba impregnado por todo el lugar, mientras que centenares de botellas de sake, estaban completamente vacías, mientras que el Mr. Ping, estaba llorando, ocultando su rostro entre las botellas vacías y sus alas.

Preocupada por el estado de salud, del Mr. Ping, ya que se veía muy destrozado, como si su hijo ya estuviera con un pie en la sepultura, como si cada rayo de esperanza se desvaneciere de una manera tan absurda que era devastador

**Mr. Ping:** ...porque...Po... ¿porque debe ser así? - le decía a la nada, entre su llanto - ¿porque no puede haber otra manera? - decía mientras que tomaba una botella vacía, y la arrojaba al suelo, de una manera muy violenta

**Tigresa:** Mr. Ping, ¿se encuentra bien? - decía mientras que se acercaba lentamente, observando con sumo detalle, cada movimiento, el Mr. Ping estaba borracho, y como un borracho el podría decir la verdad sin cuestionar nada, pero también se podría poner violento en cualquier momento - ¿me permitiría sentarme?

**Mr. Ping:** claro - decía sin levantar la cabeza - ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

**Tigresa:** no gracias, estoy aquí porque necesito que me ayude

**Mr. Ping:** ayuda... - decía mirando al rincón mas oscuro que encontró, mas su tono era cerio, como melancólico - ayuda es algo que no puedo hacer - decía pesadamente - solo mírame - decía mientras que se intentaba levantarse, pero debido a la cantidad de algol que había injerido, se cayo en la baca - soy un ganso inútil, soy alguien tan inútil que no puedo pararme yo mismo, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi querido hijo - se le escapa una risa triste - ¿como podría ayudarte en algo, siendo tan inútil?

**Tigresa:** por favor no diga eso Mr. Ping, usted no es ningún inútil, es el único que me puede ayudar en este momento

**Mr. Ping: **este bien - decía el ebrio ganso - solo espero hacerlo bien, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

**Tigresa:** necesito que me diga ¿que paso con Po? - los ojos del ganso se abrieron de en par en par, incluso se podría decir que se le quito lo ebrio

**Mr. Ping:** es-esta bi-bien - decía temeroso, mas ya o ebrio - lo que quieres saber esta en este papel - decía entregándole, un trozo de papel, que identifico como la carta que jamás había leído, ni ella ni Tai Lung - Pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que esta escrito aquí, ya que no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi Po

Tigresa solo asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a leer la carta, en si era algo muy corto, pero claro, no entendía nada, pero por medo que mas leía, mas desesperación le daba, sentía que el aire se le escapaba, a medida de que seguía leyendo la carta, asta que llego a un punto del cual ya no se sentía respirar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si fueran unos platos. Cuando termino de leer esa carta, entonces, sintió como se le escapaban de sus dedos esas hojas de papel

**Tigresa:** eso quiere decir que... - no pudo continuar, ya que no encontraba ninguna palabra para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento

**Continuara...**

**Bueno esto seria todo por hoy, espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, recuerden de que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias y todo tipo de comentario es bien venido. sin mas que decir me despido y gracias por leer**


	6. Cap6: ¿casi un beso?

**Hola, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, también, les agradezco a los que leen este Fic, a quienes han dejado su comentario, a dado a favorito y siguen esta pequeña historia, ya que son ustedes quienes me motivan a escribir y continuar esta historia, y en realidad se los agradezco mucho eso. Y ahora sin más demora comencemos.**

**Capitulo 6: ¿casi un beso?**

**POV de Tai Lung: **

Eh estado espiando a ese panda, y cada vez me recuerda mas a Po, pero eso es completamente imposible, aunque tienen muchas similitudes, tanto físicas como en su conducta, y aunque una parte de mi me dice que el es mi amigo, algo me dice también que, el, no es lo que deja ver.

Seguramente me parezco en eso con Tigresa, me cuesta mucho confiar en los demás, incluso después de llegar años con ellos, además de que sigo sin entender como esa posible que ese panda, allá podido avanzar tanto con mi querida Tigresa, en menos de tres días.

No importa, realmente no me interesa quien sea, pero le pienso darles motivos para alejarse de Tigresa, si es necesario, le daré una paliza, además se que el, se sabe defender, no soy un tonto, nadie podría manejar de esa manera un cuchillo o realizar todo a una velocidad sorprendente, sin saber algo de Kung Fu, pero no importa mucho eso ahora, justo ahora que lo veo vagando entre los pasillos es mi oportunidad de darle una advertencia

**Yo:** Ven con migo - le dije apenas como un susurro, no quiero que los demás se enteren de esto, debo mantenerlo en secreto, además de que aun no estoy seguro de nada, podría ser incluso que solo me estoy dejando llevar por mis celos, y claro que ámbito que soy muy celoso, quien no lo estaría su alguien que no conoces, empieza a enamorar a la chica de la cual estas enamorado, enfrente de sus narices...creo que mono tiene razón, debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo, o un día de estos voy a volverme un loco

**Po:** y bien, ¿que puedo hacer por ti? - me pregunto, tan pronto como nos detuvimos en el salón de entrenamiento, pero me esta hablando con poco respeto, será mejor que le enseñe a respetar a los que son mas fuertes que el

**Yo:** bueno, dímelo tu, ¿que es lo que pretendes estando actuando de esa manera con Tigresa? - le dije de la manera mas directa eh intimidante que pude, pero creo que no basto, ya que lo veo riendo, como si yo fuera tan poca cosa para el

**Po:** no se a que te refieres, "poderoso" guerrero dragón - aun que se a inclinado, note un toque de burla en su voz, y eso me hizo enojar mas de lo que ya estaba

**Yo:** no tienes porque fingir, Kong, se que no eres solo un simple cocinero...

**Po:** claro que no - de interrumpió descortés mente, pero al menos admitiría que sabe Kung Fu - también se jugar muy bien el mahjong y también soy bueno tejiendo - ahora si el oficial, lo atacare para demostrar que sabe defenderse

Lo tenía todo bien planeado, nadie se a defendido de mi patada voladora de lince, sin bloquear de algún modo, así que amenos que quisiera un poderoso impacto en su cabeza, entonces se defenderá

**Fin de POV de Tai Lung:**

Se puede apreciar que enfrente del salón de entrenamiento, Tai Lung, se dirige peligrosamente rápido a Po, preparándose para lanzar una poderosa patada voladora de lince; más a escasos momentos de que la patada voladora de lince conectara con el cuerpo de Po, fue detenido

Tai Lung, no se lo creía, había sido detenido por un solo dedo, ese dedo pertenecía a Po, que con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo una sonrisa, había detenido su ataque, como si no fuera nada mas que una simple hoja; Po, en un gesto rápido, cambio su expresión, por una de profunda decepción, sujeto la base del talón de Tai Lung, y sin dejarle reaccionar, lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado con una mano, desde su tobillo, mientras que lentamente, Po, comenzara a girar violentamente, sujetando con firmeza el talón de Tai Lung; que después de dar varias vueltas se escucho un sonido sordo, Tai Lung, había sentido como su tobillo era dislocado por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que era sujetado.

Po, se aburrió de jugar con Tai Lung, y con toda la brutalidad que pudo, azoto la cara de Tai Lung contra de el suelo, no con la fuerza para matarlo, pero si con la suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente al recibir el impacto contra del suelo

Po, lo miro con un total aburrimiento, el había esperado mas de el, pero lo había dejado inconsciente sin esforzarse; sabia que era débil, pero no esperaba que fuera sumamente sencillo noquearlo, soltó un suspiro, lo cargo y coloco con sumo cuidado en el piso, le acomodo su tobillo dislocado, le limpio todo rastro de muestra de que se hubiera iniciado una pelea y aprovechando de que el era incapaz de defenderse por completo de los muñecos giratorios de su entrenamiento, lo acomodo de tal forma que pareciera que recibió una serie de golpes de estos muñecos giratorios y sin mas se fue, como si nada hubiera pasado

Mas había ignorado de que Oogway lo hubiera presenciado todo, movió la cabeza en negación, Tai Lung, debía aprender mas de lo que aparentaba, mientras que Po, había demostrado que aun no se había sumergido en la oscuridad de su corazón, más el no le podría darle frente, ya que su muerte se acercaba.

Solo podría esperar que Tigresa pudiera cambiar el comportamiento de Po, además de que le había dejado una carta, que esperaba que no la tuviera que abrir, ya que solo seria abierta cuando Po comenzara a ser detectado como una amenaza

**Al día siguiente:**

Tigresa y Po, habían bajado al valle de la paz, ya que Po tenía que comprar algunos clavos, madera y pinturas; Tigresa se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a cargar algunas cosas y darle compañía.

Pero aun no sabia como mirar a Po, lo que había descubierto en esa carta no la dejaba tranquila, en esa carta se encontraba algo que podría condenar al generoso Po; pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en una fracción de lo que había escrito _"...lo lamento padre, pero tengo que matar, para salvar a los demás; te pido que por favor lo comprendas..."_ aun no sabia porque se había referido con eso de que tenia que matar, jamás podría pensar en que el se mancharía de sangre sus manos, y mas el porque lo hacia, _"salvar"_ se decía mentalmente, no le llegaba ningún motivo para matar a alguien como para decir que con eso salvaría a los demás ¿a que se refería? ¿Porque lo haría? ¿Acaso aun queda algo del Po que conoció y del cual se enamoro?

Estos y mas pensamientos se mantenían en su mente, impidiéndole disfrutar de su compañía; justo ahora estaba caminado por un viejo sendero, por el cual casi nadie usaba, las calles pavimentadas estaban siendo cubiertas por las hojas amarillentas, que caían de los escasos arboles del lugar, la suave brisa, parecía acariciar su pelaje a cada paso que daban, y los cálidos rayos del sol, que tocaban sus rostros, mientras que la escasa luz, que se filtrara entre las ramas de los arboles y las pequeñas y algo descuidadas casas

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, y aun así, el único sonido del lugar, era producida por lo grillos y aves del lugar, dejando un troquilo y pacifico momento de paz y relajación, ideal como para que hubieran preparado un picnic o visitar el parque que se encontraba a penas unas calles a la derecha

Pero eso parresia ser algo que no ocurriría, y aunque ocurriera, ella se preguntaba si en verdad lo disfrutaría; pero pronto el tranquilo lugar, en el cual estaban caminando, fue interrumpido por un llanto, el llanto que causaba una pequeña niñita, que lloraba al ver que su muñeca de trapo se había roto.

Tigresa, trato de ignorar ese llanto, no porque fuera fría o porque no quisiera ayudarla y menos porque eso le dejaría una lección a la pequeña, simplemente, porque no sabia como ayudarla con eso, lo único que pudio ofrecerle era un pañuelo, con el cual limpiarse las lagrimas.

Pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo, Po, había salido disparado en búsqueda de hilo y aguja, y tan pronto lo tenia en sus manos, tomo la muñeca de la niña, y comenzó a coser una pequeña descosedura, cuando termino, le devolvió la muñeca a la niña, que al ver a su muñeca cosida, se puso feliz de nuevo, y se fue después de agradecerle a Po, por su ayuda

**Tigresa:** se nota que eres alguien muy bondadoso - pensó en voz alta

**Po:** no, es solo que no soporte verla llorar y bueno... - estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada - ...solo hice lo primero que me vino a la mente - dijo sin ver a Tigresa, quien lo miraba atónita

Tigresa no pudo evitar entonces ver al Po, como cuando eran solo unos niños, alguien que ayuda a los demás, solo por el simple echo de hacer felices a los demás, incluso sacrificando su propia felicidad

Tigresa, estaba por decir algo, pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, un relámpago ilumino la zona; la verdad ni siquiera se había percatado cuando fue que el cielo fue llenado por las nubes grises de la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero justamente, otro relámpago ilumino todo en cuando pudo, mientras que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Tigresa, antes de que se diera cuenta, fue agarrada de la muñeca, con bastante firmeza y a la vez delicadeza, y sin mas, comenzó a ser jalada por Po, aunque siendo sincera, no se negó a seguir a Po; pronto, llegaron al pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Se detuvieron en unas bancas, que tenían un pequeño techo, que impedía que la lluvia los mojara allí. Ambos se miraron como un auto reflejo, ambos sin saber que decir, pero a la vez, ninguno sabia como decir las primeras palabras que derrumbaran el silencio que lentamente se quedaba en ese lugar.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaba o se diera cuenta, ambos sentían como sus corazones latieran a mil por hora, sintiendo como el aire se les escapara de los pulmones, ambos con manos temblorosas de los nervios que sentían al estar tan cerca del otro, ambos con total cariño y amor reflejados en sus miradas, ambos sintiéndose inseguros de si mismos, ambos sin saber que hacer realmente o como hacerlo.

Simplemente, ambos se fueron acercándose al otro lentamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo que el tiempo se empezaba a detener, cada vez que se acercaban más al otro; torpemente, las manos de ambos se acercaron más, asta que, temerosamente, se empezaban a rozar levemente, como tratando de convencerse de que esto estaba siendo real o solo un producto de su imaginación y de los deseos de tenerse el uno al otro.

Pronto, sus manos perecieron tener mente propia, puesto que se jalaron entre si, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo como se aferraban mas al otro; lentamente, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, asta que los tenia completamente cerrados, se acercaban mas, sintiendo el cálido aliento que soltaban entre si, cada vez mas cerca, cerrando la distancia que sentían, y aunque lo hacían por distintos motivos, allí estaban los dos, tan cerca del otro, que casi podían rosar sus labios

Mientras que Tigresa intentaba ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar a besar a Po, Po se inclinaba para tocar los labios de Tigresa, cada vez se encontraban mas cerca...pero por asares del destino, justo antes de que sus labios se unieran y fundieran en un cálido beso, un nuevo relámpago hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que tanto Po como tigresa, que se separaran, completamente rojos y nerviosos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban apunto de hacer, dando la espalda al mismo tiempo, ambos mirando al suelo y tratando de saber que estaban por hacer, teniendo el mismo pensamiento _"¿pero que estaba apunto de hacer?"_, dejando que el único sonido del lugar, solo sea las constantes gotas de lluvia, que caían sin cesar…

**Continuara...**

**Asta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco por leerlo, recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencia y a cualquier tipo de idea que quieran aportar, o que les gustaría que apareciera en el siguiente capitulo. Sin mas que agregar, me despinto, asta luego.**


	7. Cap7: adiós maestro

** Hola, les agradezco a todos ustedes que han dado un poco de su tiempo, como ara leer esta pequeña historia, sobretodo porque a sido bien recibida por todos ustedes. Es por eso que me he da do la tarea de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya que debido a falta de tiempo no me a sido posible avanzar con el Fic como hubiera querido, y espero puedan disculparme por haber tardado en actualizarlo, sin más que decir, comienza este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Capitulo 7: adiós...maestro**

Mientras que Tigresa y Po, estaban en el parque, antes de que ambos se quisieran dar un beso y fueran interrumpidos por unos relámpagos; En el palacio de jade, el maestro Oogway, había sentido que su momento estaba más cerca, pronto, el tendría que dejar el mundo de los vivos.

El sabía que cuando la lluvia terminara, la muerte reclamaría su alma, así que con toda la tranquilaza del mundo, mando a llamar a Shifu, debía darle una gran noticia, decirles unas cosas que mantenía ocultas y pedirle que prometiera que cumpliría sus últimos deseos.

El se sentó a la entrada del palacio, bebiendo una tasa de té verde, mientras que meditaba cada palabra que le diría a Shifu, pero después de unos momentos, decidió olvidarse de eso, no tenia caso preocuparse de eso, además de que Shifu actuaria de cualquier manera, como el imprudente que era, cuando se trata de la seguridad de Tigresa o sus alumnos

Comenzaron a resonar los pasos veloces y agitados de Shifu, mientras que respiraba agitadamente; era costumbre que reaccionara de esa manera siempre que mandara a avisarle que necesitaba hablar con el; así que Oogway, solo tomo tranquilamente otro sorbo de té, mientras que veía como caía sin cesar la lluvia

**Shifu:** ¿Ocurre algo maestro? - decía algo agitado, mientras que hacia una pequeña reverencia

**Oogway:** ciertamente, así es Shifu, me ocurre algo, estoy muy preocupado - decía algo sereno, pero aun así, no dejaba de ver como caían las gotas de lluvia, que parecían no querer dejar de caer

**Shifu:** dígame, ¿que es lo que le preocupa maestro? ¿Acaso se trata de algo muy serio? - decía muy alarmado, preocupado y sobretodo atemorizado

**Oogway: **así es, mi viejo amigo, es algo que me preocupa mucho - Shifu se acerco a escuchar lo que le diría su maestro, y sin duda, seria algo que lo dejaría sin palabras - me preocupa mucho... - en este momento, Shifu, se acerco más a su maestro, no quería perder ni una palabra de lo que le diría - ...el hecho de que... - Shifu estaba que no le cambia el alma, se mordía las uñas en señal de miedo, obviamente serian malas noticias - ...tenga que ocurrir algo tan horrible como... - en este momento, Shifu estaba apunto de gritar a los cuatro viento de que pronto, una feroz batalla se liberara en el palacio de jade - ...para ver a mi viejo amigo; aunque en realidad no ocurre nada; solo quería platicar contigo - dijo justo antes de que Shifu corriera al valle de la Paz y divulgara que algo malo ocurriría, volteando a verlo a su cara, con una gran sonrisa

Shifu, sintió como se formaba un tic en su ojo derecho, no podía creer que su maestro lo dijera de esa manera, ya que casi se desmayaba cuando dijo _"...en realidad no ocurre nada..."_ sintiendo el impulso de dejarse caer de espalda; ya que su maestro lo había dicho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**Shifu:** ¿me ha llamado por eso maestro? - decía un poco aliviado - déjeme decirle que por un momento, creí que seria algo realmente peligro, no sabe que alivio siento - decía alegre, al creer que solo había sido cosa de su imaginación, el hecho de que algo serio ocurriría

**Oogway:** bueno, yo no he dicho eso - dio un largo sorbo a su té - me temo que no podre ayudarte, cuando _EL_ haga acto de presencia y decida atacar a los que considere como enemigos para cumplir con su misión

**Shifu:** qu-que quiere decir maestro - decía temeroso de hacerse la idea de que Oogway muriera y que el sea incapaz de proteger al valle o a sus hijos

**Oogway:** me temo que mi momento se acerca - decía sin voltear a mirarlo - pronto, tendré que morir

Esas palabras le cayeron a Shifu, como un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que su maestro le decía, el no podía detener a esa amenaza, no podían hacerlo los cinco furiosos al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera con ayuda de los demás, y el lo sabia, lo sabia muy bien.

**Shifu:** pe-pero maestro, quien ayudara al guerrero dragón a detenerlo, si usted no esta

**Oogway:** no lo se - dijo con simpleza - solo puedo confiar en que cambie de parecer, o mi profecía será cumplida

**Shifu:** pero maestro, ¿como sabe que aun hay bondad dentro de el? ¿Como puede estar tan seguro de que el puede cambiar de camino?

**Oogway:** dime Shifu, ¿sabes lo que paso al heredero de los gobernantes de la ciudad de Gongmen?

**Shifu:** ¿se refiere a Lord Shen? ¿El único heredero al trono de la familia de los pavos reales? - Oogway solo asiente con la cabeza - por supuesto que si maestro, fue asesinado a sangre fría, junto en la aldea de los pandas, que estaba abandonada desde hace más de veinte años, pero dígame maestro ¿porque me pregunta por eso en este momento?

**Oogway:** porque muy pocos lo saben, pero en realidad, la aldea de pandas fue asesinada a sangre fría, durante la noche, mientras que todos los habitantes de esta aldea dormía plácidamente, sin sospechar que ocurría - se detuvo para observar que la lluvia que seguía cayendo, mientras que un relámpago ilumino todo el valle - y todos los pandas murieron esa noche, por las manos de Lord Shen, quien murió decapitado en un combate publico, dos días después de la muerte los maestros de kung fu, que lo protegían

**Shifu:** si, me acuerdo que nos llego una noticia al respecto de el combate publico, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

**Oogway:** pues todo, mi viejo amigo, aquel que estamos esperando, es el mismo que ha matado a Lord Shen y a varios maestros de Kung Fu, que desviaron sus caminos y tomaron muy malas decisiones

**Shifu:** me quiere decir que son justificadas sus asesinatos, maestro - decía incrédulo, claro que entendía el motivo por el cual, uno tendría motivos de matar a alguien, pero aun así, seguía siendo un asesinato, sin importar el motivo

**Oogway:** no, no estoy justificando nada, y claro que debe pagar por sus crímenes, pero aun así, el solo equivoco su camino, más no sus acciones, ya que de haber matado por gusto, todos los lugares donde a aparecido, serian solo ruinas y escombros, y yo se que aun puede cambiar, ya que debe haber, aun, bondad en el

**Shifu:** pero maestro ¿que pasaría si se equivoca? ¿Esta consiente que si se equivoca, a cuantos mataría?

**Oogway:** lo estoy Shifu, es por eso que te pido que cumplas mi ultima voluntad; quiero que una ves que sepas quien es _EL_, trates de enderezar su camino - lo miro con unos ojos algo cristalinos, ya que estaba dejando de llover – prométemelo, Shifu, prométeme que lo aras

**Shifu:** lo-lo intentare maestro - decía mientras que se inclinaba un poco, justo cuando la lluvia se detiene, justo cuando un rayo, parecía rugirle a la tierra

**Oogway:** gracias mi buen amigo - le dio una débil sonrisa, se levanta y le da la espalda - ya es hora, ya es mi momento de partir

**Shifu:** no se valla aun maestro, aun lo necesitamos, aun lo necesito - esto ultimo fue más un susurro para si mismo

**Oogway:** Shifu, tu ya no me necesitas, y a demás ya debo partir - un rayo, volvió a tener contacto con la tierra - te quedaras a cargo del palacio, y trata de ser un buen maestro - decía mientras que empezaba a desaparecer, desapareciendo entre un conjuntos de pétalos, que se disipaban en el aire, mientras decía - confió en ti

**Mientras tanto, en las ha cercanías del valle de la paz...**

Podemos ver a un viajero, bastante grande, tenia un parche en su ojo izquierdo, le faltaba el brazo derecho y tenia una pata de palo el su pierna derecha. El era Temutai, quien tenia un asunto pendiente con cierto panda que había aniquilado a todos sus guerreros y dejarlo bastante moribundo, incluso se podría decir que más muerto que vivo.

A su derecha estaba Fung, quien apenas había sobrevivido, dejando morir a sus secuaces, a el solo le faltaba su cola y varios dientes, además de numerosas cicatrices que cruzaban todo su cuerpo.

Y por ultimo había una leopardo, quien le faltaban algunas partes de pelaje, un ojo y aparentemente también sus garras, utilizaba un especie de quimono negro, su mirada relejaba su inmenso odio, los tres estaban ansiosos, pronto tendrían su venganza sobre el panda que les arruino sus planes, los tres querían arrancarle la cabeza a Po, ya que se había atrevido a humillarlos de una manera imperdonable, dejándolos gravemente heridos.

Pronto obtendrían su venganza, o eso es lo que creían, ya que habían olvidado la gran diferencia de sus fuerzas, y que comparados con Po, solo eran unas hormigas, queriendo vencer a un titán.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, asta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, y prometo actualizarlo mas rápido que pueda, sin mas me despido por el momento.**


	8. Cap8: ¡¡se requiere de un nuevo plan!

**Capítulo 8: ¡Se requiere de un nuevo plan!**

Apenas habían pasado dos días de la muerte de Oogway, y aun todo el Valle de la Paz, seguía en luto, velando por el alma del querido maestro Oogway. Y aunque muchos, lamentaban la pérdida de un gran maestro del kung fu lleno de sabiduría; pocos eran, los que lamentaban la pérdida de un gran amigo que escuchaba tus problemas y siempre hacia lo mejor por ayudarte.

Po, estaba muy sorprendido, por la repentina muerte del único, que creía capaz de enfrentarlo y matarlo, ya que como todos los guerreros deseaba morir en una última gran batalla a muerte…o al menos, como él desea morir…peleando a muerte con alguien que sea más fuerte que él; Ciertamente, esto cambiaba mucho sus planes, obligándolo a idear una nueva estrategia, para cumplir su cometido, para que el kung fu sea usado solo para proteger a los débiles y no para lastimar a los más inocentes.

Suspiro con pereza, y a un paso perezoso, se disponía a salir del palacio de jade, a buscar a unos "amigos" que le ayudarían a idear una nueva estrategia. Sin embargo, esta acción, fue rápidamente detenida por un solo recuerdo; Precisamente, recordando ese momento que compartió con Tigresa, hace dos días, en medio de esa tormenta.

Recordando perfectamente que casi la besaba…con solo recordar eso, se llenaba de tanta frustración e ira, debido a que si no fuera por ese repentino relámpago, hubiera podido probar ese delicioso sabor, que seguramente tenían sus labios. Tan perfectos y seguramente tan dulces como la miel, y aunque pareciera una locura, le padecía escuchar un susurro al su oído, metiéndole ideas y deseos en su cabeza, volviendo más fuerte el deseo de arrinconarla en algún lugar del palacio de jade, y besarla con tanta desesperación justo cuando menos se lo espere, como, había soñado desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

Y lo peor para él, en este momento, era el hecho de que su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo. El recordar, como una pequeña pero agradable corriente eléctrica, que lo había recorrido completamente todo su cuerpo, cuando tan solo había tocado su suave pelaje…Esa sensación asfixiante, que sintió cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de poder rosar sus suaves labios, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca del suyo; causándole que de nuevo, sus pulmones se negaran a seguir funcionando…Y ni que decir cuando pudo sentir como su corazón latía a una velocidad tan grande que parecía que no tardaría en explotar de la emoción que poco a poco lo invadía por completo.

Era una sensación única, que jamás había experimentado con nadie más, era totalmente adictiva, incluso, cuando ni siquiera había podido robarle ni un solo beso; sin impórtale ni un poco las consecuencias se esa acción. Inconscientemente, y con la esperanza de liberarse de estas emociones, mando un poderoso golpe a las puertas del palacio de jade, rompiendo sin problemas la gruesa madera, de un solo y sonoro golpe seco.

Puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, y comenzó a negar con ella levemente. Tratando inútilmente, de borrar esas emociones y sensaciones que abordaban y atormentaban a todo su ser.

No podía comenzar a dudar de sus acciones o planeaciones, después de todo, así tenían que ser las cosas…sus manos habían derramado tanta sangre, que se consideraba totalmente indigno, de ni siquiera tener esa fantasía, donde él y Tigresa, podrían ser algo más que amigos…Sin más que pensar, siguió su camino. Tratando de convencerse de que Tigresa, jamás, sintiera algo por él. Tal cual se lo había dicho su mejor amigo Tai Lung, en esa ocasión, inconscientemente, Po, había agachado sus orejas y luchaba por no derramar esas lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo sin liberar, y todo por su tonto "enamoramiento infantil" que nunca se hubiera podido hecho realidad, sin importar que hubiera hecho por hacerlo realidad, aunque le doliera, él había aceptado que Tigresa se había enamorado de alguien más; seguramente mejor que él.

Po se fue, sin notar las tres presencias que habían presenciado el poderoso golpe, uno curioso al ver a un cocinero tener esa fuerza, el segundo estaba impactado, al recordar lo que había creído un sueño, y el ultimo, estaba lleno de curiosidad por ese tipo de acciones que había hecho, y así cada uno tomo distintos caminos con el afán de saciar esa curiosidad y deseos de conocimientos que empezaban a tener.

…**.**

Minutos antes de que Po abandonara el palacio de jade. En el salón de entrenamiento, Tigresa intentaba concentrarse en su serie de ejercicios matutinos. Pero para su mala suerte, su mente no paraba de repetir la misma escena en su mente; Ese casi beso estaba ocupando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, comenzando desde el momento, en el que se había detenido la lluvia.

Inconscientemente, maldecía al inoportuno relámpago, que causo que no pudiera besar a Po. Claro que cuando reaccionaba, sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar. Y una serie de emociones que no había sentido en años, volvían a surgir con fuerza dentro de ella.

Había sentido su corazón acelerarse, hasta el punto en el que creía que en cualquier momento podría explotar; Sintió como el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente; Sus pies parecían estar tocando una suave nube, y la agradable sensación que sintió cuando, pudo estar tan cerca del panda que ocupaba sus pensamientos, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, rosándolos con delicadeza e imaginando que besaba a su querido Po; Era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

Pero bajo rápidamente de su nube. Ella sabía que su tiempo para salvar a Po, se agotaba rápidamente. Necesitaba pensar rápidamente como convencer a Po, de que no necesitaba matarse a sí mismo, y dejarle en claro que lo necesitaba. Sabía que aún había esperanza de salvarlo de sí mismo, y muestra de ello, fue que él, en ningún momento la había rechazo, menos se resistió a la misma necesidad de besarla a ella. O al menos esos eran sus pensamientos

Con esa meta fija, se fue a su habitación a planear sus movimientos. Y tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto la puerta destrozada del palacio. Igual de ignorante que estaba causando más celos a Tai Lung. Quien furioso, fue tras el panda, quien según él, le estaba robando **a** **su** Tigresa. Cosa que él no pensaba permitir…aunque para su infortunio tardaría mucho en encontrarlo, ya que había perdido su rastro, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era bueno ocultando su rastro.

…**.**

Justo cuando Po, acababa de bajar al Valle de la Paz. Fung, Temotai y Ming (OC), decidieron dispersarse, con la meta de reunir información, o cualquier cosa que les ayude en su venganza. Y así cada quien había tomado diferentes caminos, para recopilar información más rápido.

Fung por su lado, decidió ir deambulando por las calles, buscando con la mirada, cualquier lugar solitario, donde pueda conseguir información rápidamente. Y para su buena suerte, encontró un lugar perfecto.

Parecía ser un tipo de restaurante, que se veía bastante demacrado y sin vida, y dentro de este lugar, se encontraba sentado, un ganso que estaba bebiendo un poco de sake, con la mirada perdida y con claras muestras de que estaba llorando. Así es estamos hablando del Mr. Ping, y Fung no perdió tiempo en intentar hacerlo hablar y conseguir cualquier tipo de información útil.

Fung utilizando la fuerza de sus brazos, golpeando fuertemente la cabeza del pobre ganso con un mazo, perdiendo la conciencia antes de que él lo notara.

…**.**

El Mr. Ping recupero la conciencia después de un buen tiempo, sintiendo una áspera cuerda sujetándolo con fuerza, a lo que seguramente era el tronco de algún árbol. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para acostumbrarlos a la segadora luz del sol, ya que era casi medio día. De esta manera, comenzó a visualizar una silueta borrosa; hasta que logro ver a Fung; quien sonreía con total malicia dirigida al pobre ganso.

Pero antes de que pudiera algunos de los dos decir algo, Fung había sentido una poderosa patada giratoria, que impacto con fuerza en su estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor y alejarlo del ganso que estaba pasmado, tosiendo un poco de sangre en su boca, mesclando el sabor metálico con su saliva, y al alzar la mirada, para ver a su agresor…pero no vio nada, solo estaban él, y el ganso que obviamente estaba atado, haciendo imposible que el ganso lo atacara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho una voz que le helaba la sangre, y no solo porque conocía a quien le pertenecía la voz, sino porque esta voz parecía venir de ningún lugar, como si esa voz proviniera de su cabeza y rebotara entre los árboles secos de ese lugar…

**Po:** pero mira lo que me eh encontrado, pero si es Fung, uno de los tres bandidos que lograron huir cobardemente y aún conservan su cabeza. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo, por un segundo creí que tendría que cazarte como la última vez; como el inútil cocodrilo que eres – Su voz hacía eco entre todos los árboles; pero Fung estaba confundido, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo que eran tres, cuando eran cinco los que se habían logrado sobrevivir a su pelea? A menos que… ¡No!, era absurdo que dos de sus "camaradas" estén muertos sin que alguien se diera cuenta… ¿Verdad?

Fung, no pudo preguntar, cuando sintió un dolor ardiente y muy agudo en su costado derecho, luego de que el dolor cesara un poco, unas frías gotas, resbalaban por su piel, eran algo pegajosas y espesas, como la…sangre.

Volteo, a ver con horror, en su costado adolorido, y allí se encontraba una gran herida, dejando la marca de cuatro filosas garras, partiendo su piel con una gran facilidad, comenzando desde su pectoral izquierdo y terminando en el costado derecho, su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero podía ver aun con claridad, como su sangre comenzaba a caer a la fría tierra oscura de ese pequeño bosque, dejando el terroso terreno de un tono entre rojizo y violeta.

Levanto con fuerza su mirada, tratando de buscar a su enemigo, teniendo ningún resultado, o al menos, no el que deseaba. Fue solo un segundo después, cuando una segunda patada termino impactando en su espalda, obligándolo a caer al suelo con una fuerza demoledora, dejando que gimiera de dolor al sentir como sus costillas se rompían y perforaban sus órganos en el proceso.

Fung, se encontró con sus ropas manchadas por su sangre, y sintió como lentamente su cuerpo era cubierto con su rojiza sangre y las dolorosas heridas que se abren lentamente y con mucho dolor en el proceso. Con un gran esfuerzo, se comenzó a levantarse y con su, ahora más, borrosa vista, y con su torpe tacto, noto que tenía todas sus viejas heridas que habían tardado en cerrase dejando horribles cicatrices se habían abierto de nuevo por la fuerza de esos dos golpes que había recibido, y tarde comprendió que no soportaría una batalla contra él, ya que con esos golpes que recibió, comprobando que su fuerza demoledora había aumentado muy considerablemente, y la prueba de eso era que todas sus cicatrices estaban abiertas, dejando gran parte de sus músculos y nervios, fueran expuestos a la vista de todos los presentes sin contar que cada vez perdía más y más sangre. Y como todo un cobarde que entendió tarde su error, trato de huir del lugar.

**Po:** ¿a dónde crees que vas? La diversión acaba de comenzar~ – exclamo con una voz divertida, antes de aparecer a su izquierda, y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar Fung, el panda le había ya mandado un potente golpe con su palma de la mano izquierda – ¿acaso no es divertido para ti? – Fung, termino en el suelo, intento buscar a su rehén, pero noto que ya estaba muy lejos de siquiera poder verlo con claridad, intento arrastrase entonces lejos del lugar, ya que no sentía ya sus piernas, y no estaba mal, ya que su columna vertebral había colapsado en el último golpe que recibió, sin embargo se vio frustrado al sentir como el terreno se comenzaba a acabar. Sin duda ese golpe lo había lanzado cerca de algún precipicio o acantilado. Sintió como su respiración se volvía irregular por la falta de oxígeno que sentía en ese momento; el miedo a morir en ese momento se volvía más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba. Tampoco tardo para que empezara a toser sangre, y escupiendo los últimos dientes que le quedaban se empezó a darse una vuelta, buscando ver al panda y rogar por su vida. Vio entonces que tanto la caída y el golpe con la palma, habían ocasionado un daño más grande de lo que creía, sin contar que la cantidad de sangre que perdía era cada vez más grande, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se empezó a levantar de nuevo. Sin embargo, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón latía a mil por hora, cuando sintió una mano estar sobre su hombro – hola, ¿me extrañaste? – al instante, Fung grito de dolor, cuando la mano del panda, apretó con una fuerza increíble, e incremento la fuerza y con ella a presión que ejercía sobre el hombro del cocodrilo bandido, enterrando sus filosas garras en su carne en el proceso, y no se detuvo hasta que su hombro estuviera roto, cosa que no tomo más de treinta segundos – oh, por favor discúlpame, ven, déjame ayudarte – y antes que Fung dijera algo, fue sujetado por su otro hombro, repitiendo el proceso una vez más, sin detenerse hasta que escucho a ambos hombros tronar y estrujarse entre sus dedos, sin embargo no se detuvo allí, ya que lo había levantado en el aire desde sus axilas, dejando que las gotas de sangre mancharan su pelaje; y dando un paso al frente, empezó a estirar sus brazos dejando a Fung flotando en el aire, sobre del precipicio – bueno, ha sido un gran gusto poder verte de nuevo Fung, pero como veo que tienes prisa en marcharte ya, te daré una pequeña ayuda en eso – decía en su tono bromista e inocente, Fung intento decir algo, pero le parecía imposible sin sus dientes – nos vemos, Fung – y sin más lo dejo caer por el precipicio. Se limpiaba las manos con un trozo de tela que saco de la parte trasera de su pantalón, y no se inmuto al escuchar como el bandido se estrellaba en el fondo del precipicio, dio un paso al frente cuando escucho el desagradable sonido húmedo que produjo el cocodrilo al perder su vida, dejando por último una simple acción antes de regresar con su padre, asomo su cabeza por el precipicio, solo para ver, como el cuerpo de Fung, fue despedazado a causa de las piedras que "amortiguaron" su caída

Pero, el Mr. Ping, no era el único testigo de ese acto violento y desarmado, Grulla, los había seguido, para ayudar al Mr. Ping, pero se había quedado escondido, cuando vio la poderosa patada que le había dado el panda, al cocodrilo bandido, para observar el desarrollo del enfrentamiento, aunque claro, si se ponía peligroso para el panda o el ganso, intervendría. Aunque jamás espero llegar a ver o poder oír lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar, y recordando claramente la advertencia de Shifu, trato de escapar de allí.

Grulla volaba por los cielos, tan rápido como podía. Estaba a unos metros del palacio de jade; cuando de pronto, sintió un dolor intenso en su espalda, seguido de un dolor insoportable en sus piernas y en sus alas, solo para después terminar cayendo en picada, alejándose del pueblo y del palacio de jade.

Intento pararse, pero no podía hacer eso, le dolía demasiado su pata izquierda, y sus alas no estaban mejor, aunque aún conservaba algo de movilidad en ellas. El sonido de ramas rompiéndose y hojas siendo desprendidas bruscamente, llamo su atención. Y justo enfrente de él se encontraba una pantera negra, que vestía con un traje chino, de mangas largas y tonalidades azules, con unos pantalones holgados de color negro.

La pantera, parecía ser hembra, y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, con los ojos cerrados. Intento tomar una posición defensiva, pero, le era imposible por el dolor en su pata y alas, seguramente tenía la pierna dislocada. Y los tendones de sus alas de seguro se encontraban en un mal estado por la brusca caída.

**¿?:** Nya~ pero mira lo que me encontré aquí, acaso, ¿no sabes que espiar es algo muy malo? – la pantera hablo con una voz muy suave y tranquila, por no decir que hablaba en un tono muy burlesco y un poco seductor – no te preocupes pequeño, yo me encargare de que no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, aunque tenga que lastimarte muy severamente por eso – decía ya de un modo más serio y molesto.

**Grulla:** ¡¿Quién eres?! Y ¡¿Por qué me atacaste?! – decía con seguridad y calma, para no mostrar lo intimidado que estaba en realidad. Pero sabía que no podría hacer mucho con el dolor que sentía en su pierda y en sus alas, pero rendirse no era una opción, e intentar huir tampoco lo era ya.

**¿?:** Ara ara, ¿acaso no me escuchaste la primera vez? No es bueno espiar a alguien – dijo cantarinamente, provocando frustración en Grulla – Y bueno, ¿Quién soy yo? La verdad no le veo la importancia de decirle mi nombre a alguien que no podrá recordarlo, y menos, después de tú "pequeño" castigo

Y sin decir más, se abalanzo sobre Grulla, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen, sacándole todo el aire de su estómago; trato de alejarse de la pantera, y huir del lugar, pero de nuevo, sus reflejos fueron lentos, recibiendo una serie de patadas, que golpeaban múltiples veces sus alas, piernas, estomago, esternón y cabeza. Estaba muy adolorido, desorientado, pero más que nada asustado, porque estaba paralizado y lo único que podía hacer era gemir levemente por el dolor que sentía.

Sangre, comenzaba a salir por las fosas nasales y del pico de grulla. Se tambaleaba, ya que le era imposible mantenerse en pie ya. Su visión era borrosa, le costaba respirar, y estaba seguro de que tenía más de un par de huesos rotos. Más no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, no lo aria, al menos no, hasta haber generado un daño significativo a su oponente; sin embargo, Grulla nunca tuvo una oportunidad de atacar en realidad, ya que cuando dejo que sus ojos se cerraran un segundo, ya había caído inconsciente al piso. Había sido derrotado antes de que él lo supiera en realidad.

**Po:** ¿no crees que fuiste algo ruda con él? – exclamo desde la espalda de la felina que salto del susto al escucharlo casi detrás de sus orejas felinas

**¿?: **¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡HM! – Exclamó la felina con una expresión algo infantil, inflando sus mejillas, mientras que le golpeaba levemente en el pecho a Po con sus pequeñas garras, sin hacer un daño real – como sea… ¿te has estado dividiendo últimamente? – Cambiando su estado de humor a una velocidad que la hacía parecer que era una bipolar muy peligrosa – escuche unos raros rumores, ¿sabes? En los barrios corre el rumor de que Oogway ha muerto, ¿es cierto eso? – El silencio del panda fue suficiente para confirmar que los rumores eran verdaderos, y que la vieja tortuga había muerto – hm eso cambiara las cosas, ¿No?, menos mal que vine preparada y arrastre a los otros tres inútiles del grupo…pero no encontré a esas mocosas locas de Mia y Mei, pero supongo que si tuviéramos al menos un par de días más, las arrastraría desde la casa de apuestas que seguramente que está siendo llevada a la quiebra por ese par – explicó lo último con una vena de ira bien marcada en su frente

**Po:** conociéndolas…se con seguridad que se encontraran aquí cerca dentro de unos dos días…quizás menos – exclamo sin interés alguno sobre lo que hacían esas dos – de cualquier manera, no estaría de más mandarle algún mensaje.

**¿?:** De acuerdo…pero si esas locas me vuelven a llamar "Manchas"…les romperé todos sus huesos con una maza con picos

**Po:** …aún les guardas rencor por ese apodo que te pusieron, creo que deberías dejarlas ser, después de todo, a mí me llaman "Pastelillo de Miel", no veo tú problema con ese apodo.

**¿?:** No me molesta que me llamen de esa manera…lo que me molesta es que lo gritaron tan fuerte que ahora en mis carteles de Se Busca esta ese apodo en letras tan grandes que hasta el más ciego podría verlo, y ahora ya nadie me teme o respeta…perdí mi reputación que tan duro trabaje por tener por ese par de locas – murmuro con una nube de depresión muy grande sobre de ella, mirando el cartel de Se Busca que tenía en el suelo.

La foto en el cartel era bastante bueno, tanto que incluso parecía que había posado para esa foto. La foto era una que tomó alguien después de que acabo en medio de una disputa entre bandidos cerca de alguna costa, en esa foto vestía una blusa sencilla que le quedaba un poco grande de color verde claro, tenía una pañoleta sobre su cuello de color blanco, tres aretes de oro que estaba distribuidos en su oreja izquierda y la derecha la tenía hacia abajo, mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrados, mientras que mantenía una sonrisa grande en forma de un triángulo, mostrando sus pequeños pero filosos dientes, y unos pantalones negros holgados, un cinturón bastante grande en su cintura y en la hebilla tenía la leyenda de **THE POWER OF CATS** el letras grandes, pero su calzado solo eran unas vendas que estaban algo sucias. La escasa luz le ayudaba para que sus ojos marrones brillaran con intensidad, y al mismo tiempo le daba un tono salvaje al ocultar gran parte de su nariz y mejillas; era una buena foto, y quien la viera se podría intimidar con facilidad.

Sin embargo las palabras de debajo de la fotografía del cartel de busca arruinaban completamente su imagen de chica ruda. Abajo en letras grandes y negras se leía con facilidad ese apodo que le habían puesto Mia y Mei, en el cartel decía exactamente _**"Se busca a "Manchas" viva o muerta, por una recompensa de ¥100 500 000"**_ y por si no fuera suficiente humillación para ella, alguien había puesto con tinta negra, a mano claramente _**"cuidado, puede matarte con sus adorables manchas"**_

**Po:** …bueno, eso sí desanimaría a cualquiera del grupo, sobretodo porque es claro que es la letra de Chan la de la advertencia hecha a mano…

**¿?:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver le romperé los huesos a golpes hasta que chille como el inútil cerdo que es! – su grito llego hasta el Valle de la Paz, donde todos confundieron ese grito de furia y deseos de ocasionar un gran daño a su víctima, con la dulce voz de tigresa, excepto por tres personas en realidad –…espera un segundo, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es su letra? – su mirada se quedó clavada en el panda que la ignoraba como si solo hiciera un berrinche cualquiera

**Po:** …cálmate un poco, Běichén, eso es fácil de saber porque es el único que escribiría algo tan tonto como eso, además de que es el único que escribe la "M" de esa manera, vez – decía mientras que le mostraba una gran deformidad en dicha letra, además de que era algo demasiado tonto, y eso eliminaba muchos nombres en realidad – en fin, debemos alejarnos un poco, con todo este ruido no tardaran en encontrar este lugar…y no nos conviene que tengan esa información por el momento, vamos, se dé un lugar donde no habrá nadie en este momento.

**Běichén:** ¡Oh! ¡Pero mira nada más que acabas de decir! ¡Quién diría que al final siempre si estuviste enamorado de mí todo este tiempo! ¿Pero no es acaso muy pronto para que me lleves a un hotel?; Aunque la verdad, no es algo que me moleste en verdad – su voz se había puesto más suave y seductora, mientras que daba pequeños pasos alrededor del panda, rosando con delicadeza su espalda, pegando su busto para nada modesto en ella, ya que era copa D, sin contar que mantenía sus pechos amarrados por una venda que le cubría sus senos, pegándolos al pelaje del panda en forma de un firme abrazo – y dime, Po, ¿Adónde me quieres llevar, a tú habitación o a un hotel?

**Po:** a ninguna de las dos, vamos a unas aguas termales naturales cerca del bosque…y no aremos lo que tienes e tú mente, solo platicaremos y listo, nada más ocurrirá – su tono de voz indicaba que no se encontraba ni incomodo ni sorprendido, claro indicio de que era algo común con esa felina

**Běichén:** oh~ que malo eres conmigo – su voz adopto un tono triste y melancólico. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en soltar pequeñas carcajadas y algunas risas ahogadas, y de esa misma manera una pequeña sonrisa se formó entre sus labios – por eso es que te amo tanto, eres tan rudo conmigo que me encanta – exclamo feliz – pero no te preocupes cariño, ya verás que tarde o temprano terminaras cayendo en mi cama y aremos el amor como unos conejos en celo en plena primavera – su voz paso a ser una llena de deseo y lujuria, además de que era muy risueña.

El gran panda, solo suspiro, mientras que trataba de recordar porque decidió que ella formara parte de su equipo en realidad; luego se dio una palmada en la cabeza, claro, era que su voz le recordaba muy bien a la de su amada tigresa. Aunque abecés se arrepentía mucho de esa decisión, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

**Lamento mucho que tardara en actualizar, pero eso se debe a que pasaron una serie de eventos muy desafortunados que me impidieron actualizar con mayor rapidez.**

**Entre los cuales destacan que mi computadora donde solía escribir con anterioridad se estropeo de un grado completamente irreparable (por falta de presupuesto, por supuesto y que me salía más económico comprar una nueva computadora)**

**También debe destacar que perdí muchos datos que me tomaron mucho tiempo poder recrear y recuperar cuando mi computadora dejo de funcionar, entre ellos esta y otras historias, tanto actuales como nuevos proyectos que quería llevar a cabo.**

**Sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo que me tomo comprar una computadora nueva y recuperar toda la información que perdí en ese momento, sufrí de otro evento que me causo mucho pánico; le explico: decidí que no debía detenerme porque mi computadora, así que estuve dándome vueltas por algunos lugares donde podría escribir y poder avanzar, y como deben saber la única manera de guardar los avances que llevaba era por medio de una memoria portátil que me diera un acceso rápido y sencillo, sin embargo, cuando faltaba poco para subir esta actualización, justo en ese momento fui víctima de un asalto a mano armada, y aunque más o menos termine en buenas condiciones, o dos de tres más bien, termine con mi chamarra favorita manchada de sangre y algo desgarrada. Tome la mala decisión de lavarla antes de mandarla a arreglar, y debido a que mi memoria portátil se encontraba de polizón en mi chamarra manchada de sangre y termino hacha sopa dentro de la chamarra. Después de eso me dio una pereza reescribir todo lo que llevaba de progreso además de terminar el capítulo.**

**Después de que tome de nuevo la decisión de reescribir (de nuevo) un pariente mío muy querido terminó en el hospital, y espero que entiendo que durante este tiempo no tenía ni siquiera la cabeza sobre los hombros. Además que recientemente acaba de morir, además de que se juntó justo en estos momentos donde comienzo la universidad es algo muy pesado la verdad, por eso decidí dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, ya que mi idea original era que fuera más largo y abarcara las demás cosas que deseaba que ocurrieran en este capítulo, pero tendré que dejarlo justo aquí, para subirlo en este momento y no dejarlos con la idea que lo abandonare o que lo abandone. Espero que puedan ser comprensivos al respecto.**

**Espero poder actualizar como lo tengo planeado, a más tardar de finales de este mes o antes, de no ser de esta manera, comprendan que últimamente tengo todo, menos tiempo para poder escribir, pero aun así les aseguro que tratare de actualizar este viernes de la siguiente semana.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos, o más bien nos leemos en otro momento.**


End file.
